Wrong Number
by Timbriny
Summary: All it took was a wrong digit within nine for both their lives to change. NatsuXErza. OOC Erza. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, how is it going? Hope you like this fic, its my first try to an AU so yeah, any comments are helpful. I'll shut up, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters**

* * *

Erza Scarlett was every guy's dream: beautiful, strong, full of life and gentle. Despite all these attributes Erza was extremely and I do mean extremely, shy. She wasn't good when it came to social activities and she didn't have anyone she could truly call friend. She went to an all girls school, famed for its grades and success rate. Fairy Hills was the school and most of the girls there were from successful or rich families and the same happened to Erza.

Despite having lost her parents at a young age and living alone, she inherited the family fortune and before passing away her mother had guaranteed a place for her on the same school she had gone too, Fairy Hills.

Natsu Dragneel was a simple guy from a simple family, going to a simple school and having simple grades. What Natsu out bested everyone at was soccer, sport of which he was captain of his school's team. His school was public one, having both males and females, called Magnolia High and his team was called Fairy Tail, named after a story his grandfather had once told him whether fairies have tails or not.

Adding to all of this, Natsu is a gentle and outgoing guy, pretty friendly that hangs out with everyone he likes. Since he is the captain and a true promise of soccer, Natsu has a lot of fans, most of which are girls. But despite all this he doesn't let his fame get over his head and maintains his humility

Who knew two people from different schools and having so much different personalities could meet each other and end up becoming friends? Well that's what happened.

* * *

It was past eight and Erza was in her room getting her homework from the day done. The red-haired beauty loved books and that included those from school, especially because those were full of knowledge.

Just as Erza was about done with her homework her cell phone on top of her desk buzzed. Erza found this weird because never did she gave her number to anyone and the only reason she had on was so she could communicate with the school. In fact, her school's number was the only one on her contacts.

Erza shrugged it and assumed it was the school sending information on some clubs and reached for her phone, unlocking it and opening the text.

"Yo, stripper. Guess who has a new phone?" Erza read and re-read the text she had just received. She was more surprised than she had ever been in her live and was wondering whether or not to answer this person who was calling her stripper.

"Excuse me who are you?" Erza wrote on the phone, but let her finger lay on top of the button for a full minute, wondering if it was okay to talk to someone you didn't know. Deciding to surpass her "fear" of socializing, Erza pressed 'send'.

"Ahah, very funny Gray, come on, I know it's you…" was the reply she got a few seconds later.

"I'm not Gray." Erza replied back, this time not taking a minute to answer but still pondering whether or not to reply to this stranger.

"What? Who are you then?" Reading the reply Erza got scared. Should she answer saying who she was or just end it right there and tell whoever it was it was the wrong number? After what were approximately five minutes, Erza decided on the first and texted back.

"I'm Erza, who are you?"

"Erza? Never heard of. I'm Natsu by the way nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. How did you get my number?" She inquired, after thinking about what to say. Let's face it, even through messages Erza was never sure of what to say to other people.

"Oh, yeah. About that, well I bought new phone and so I needed to insert all the contacts again. I thought I added a friend of mine, Gray, but I guess I must have tipped one digit wrong." Was the reply Erza got back from Natsu.

Erza read the message what could be counted as hundred times. She didn't know if she should trust his story since for all she knew he could be a stalker, but it made sense that from tipping one digit wrong it would be a totally different number. Deciding he was probably telling the true Erza started writing her answer until she had an idea and decided to see if a theory of her was right.

"Hey, I asked what happened. Not your full life. Jeez :p " Erza replied trying to make fun of him to see if people could get closer by teasing one another.

"Well if you must know Erza, my life is quite interesting indeed ahahah" Was the reply she got back and couldn't help but giggle at the answer.

"Well if you say so….Look I got to go get some sleep, I have school tomorrow. Bye" Erza sent as she looked at the clock and decided it was time to sleep.

Only when she was at the comfortable on her bed, did her phone on the nightstand buzz. Groaning in complain she reached for it and opened the text she had received.

"Okay, goodnight. Oh by the way I added you to my contacts so you should to the same :p " As Erza read his message she couldn't stop the smile from reaching her features. Maybe….just maybe, she had just made a new friend. Sending a simple "Got it" back she turned around in her bed and fell asleep, a small smile present the all time she slept.

* * *

Erza's day went by as normal as any other. She got to school on time, attended every class she was supposed to and left when they were all done, not once sharing in the conversations going in the halls or the cafeteria and not once greeting anyone or being greeted by someone.

As Erza got home she dropped her back on top of her bed and reached for her nightstand to grab the phone. She was sure it wasn't going to happen but she wanted to see if Natsu had sent her any messages.

"Heyy Erza, good morning!You added me yet?" She read as she opened the text. _'Good morning? It's almost dinner time'_ she though before texting back.

"Good morning? Its already afternoon Natsu and yes I did you :D" She replied, before placing her phone on the bed and changing her school outfit for her pajamas.

"Well when I sent that it was morning. I waited all day for you to text back and you just do it now? I'm hurt Erza, I thought we were friends…" Natsu replied back. Erza read the message while she lied down on her bed with the phone in her hands….dinner could wait.

"WAIT, yeah we are friends, sorry for not answering sooner, is just that I don't take my phone to school." Erza replied back, fear striking within her. She didn't want to lose her soon to be friend without them being friends in the first place.

"Ahahah, relax silly, I was joking. Don't worry, you'll always be my friend :p" He texted back and as soon as Erza read, her heart skipped a beat at the fact she now had a friend, her first friend.

"By the way, why don't you take your phone to school? Is it prohibited?" A second text came as she finished reading.

"No, its just I don't want any distractions from classes…..you must think I'm a nerd now :( " Erza replied back, a sad feeling creeping in as she said the truth. She didn't want to start lying to Natsu right after he said they were friends.

"Hey, I don't think you are a nerd, maybe just little :p but I don't mind, everyone likes different things." He answered and teased her a bit. Erza smiled when she read his text, liking the idea of someone not judging her tastes and opinions.

"Thanks, for real :D ." She replied back, not sure what to say besides that.

"Not a problem, btw what school you go to? I don't think you go to the same as I go…" Natsu texted.

"What school do you go to? And what does btw mean?" Erza blushed as she pressed send, embarrassed she didn't know what it meant.

"I go to Magnolia High, and btw means 'by the way'." She read once she received Natsu's message.

"Ohhh okay :p and yeah you don't go the same school as I do. I go to Fairy Hills."

"Fairy Hills? Isn't that a girls only school?" Natsu inquired through the text.

"Yeah, I go there because my mother did too and she wanted me to have the same education she did."

"That's nice of her. I heard Fairy Hills is one of the top schools of Fiore, is that right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Makes sense cause all the entry standards are pretty high. You either have great grades or a good family name."

"If they are that demanding I wouldn't be able to enter even if were a public school….my grades are average :p eheheh"

"Maybe you should study more then….dummy" Erza giggled as she replied, she was enjoying having a conversation with another person.

Before Natsu could have time to reply, Erza looked at the clock and sighed. It was time to start making dinner and then head to bed. With that thought in mind she directed herself towards the kitchen and when she was done eating she went straight to bed, not remembering her conversation with Natsu. However, just like the night before, Erza fell slept like a baby, a smile always present on her features.

* * *

 **So how was it? Erza trusting him too fast? What do you think? Review and tell me about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thanks alot for all who reviewed this story. It got me pumped to write this chapter right away and post it as soon as possible.**

 **Hope you like this one. I'll be quiet now and let you enjoy it.**

* * *

The next morning Erza followed her usual routine. She got up, brushed her teeth, ate her breakfast and changed to her school's mandatory outfit. As she was getting ready to leave her room and then her house so she could go to school, Erza spared a glance towards her nightstand, the first thing she focused on being her phone.

As a lightning bolt hitting the ground, Erza's memories of her leaving Natsu last night without saying goodbye struck her. Realizing this, the red-haired beauty made her way to the nightstand and grabbed her phone.

"Hey! I'm not dumb; I just choose to live my live in a very relaxed way!" Was the first message she read from Natsu, clearly responding to her tease of calling him dummy.

"Yo, Erza, you there?" Was the one that followed. As she read this she couldn't help but feeling a little sad, after all she just left without saying a thing.

"You fell asleep didn't you, nerd :p? Well goodnight then." Was the third and final text she had. Once Erza read this one, a smile found its way to her features and all the sadness that had found a way to her body just vanished like it had never been there. She was happy Natsu didn't take it personally she stopped responding.

"Hey. Good morning Natsu. Sorry I left like that. I had to make myself dinner and then I just went straight to bed. Sorry :(" Erza texted before looking towards the clock and sighting. If didn't leave now she wouldn't make it in time. Placing her phone back on the nightstand, Erza tied her shoes and left for her school day.

* * *

Natsu groaned as his alarm rang. He hated mornings and adding to that he hated school days' mornings. Struggling getting off his sheets Natsu sighed once his feet hit the ground. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and stretched his arms out.

Unlike Erza, the first thing Natsu did was check his phone which stood on his nightstand.

"Hey. Good morning Natsu. Sorry I left like that. I had to make myself dinner and then I just went straight to bed. Sorry :(" Natsu read the text Erza had sent him a few minutes ago. Now a regular person wouldn't make much of said text, but Natsu wasn't a regular person.

"YOU CAN COOK? Omg, that's amazing." Was the reply Natsu sent Erza.

Knowing by this point she would probably be on her way to school and hadn't taken her phone, Natsu placed his one on the nightstand and started getting ready for his school day, feeding his pet cat, Happy, on the way.

He didn't know why but Natsu was enjoying talking to this girl so far. To him, Erza didn't seem like a normal girl and so far he couldn't see any distinct traits of a fangirl, which he hated. He was always nice and kind to the ones that followed him around, but boy did they get on his nerves.

Once he was ready and all set, Natsu grabbed his phone, said his goodbyes to Happy and started heading to school.

* * *

As soon as the final bell rang, Erza left the school. She didn't know why but she just had this huge urge to get home as soon as possible. Well, deep down there she knew, she wanted to talk to Natsu, her first friend.

Once in her house, Erza did the same thing she always did when school was over: she changed out of her outfit, grabbed her notebooks and started getting her homework done. The only difference this time was that her phone was right beside her and just the slight buzz would make her stop working and see the text Natsu had sent her.

She had been surprised when she read the text Natsu had sent her this morning. How could someone be so amazed by finding out someone could cook? Despite that, Erza couldn't stop the giggle from coming to surface when she read the message.

"Yeah, I do. It's nothing special. You don't cook?" Was the message Erza had sent.

"Well not really, every time I tried I kind of burned the food to the point it was uneatable :p". Once again, Erza giggle at his response.

"So I'm guessing your parents cook for you?"

"Nah, I live alone. I just buy pre-made food and heat it up." Saying Erza was surprised by reading the text was an understatement. Not because of the fact he _always_ ate pre-made food, which could be bad for you, but because he lived alone like her.

"I see, well, if you ever want anything to eat, just tell me :p " Erza replied. Sure she was curious about Natsu living alone but she didn't want to intrude in his personal life at this point. The two had practically just met.

"Hell yeah, now I'm fired up….and hungry, thanks a lot nerd :p " Erza smiled as she read his text. "Btw, what are you doing?"

"Getting homework done, a thing I'm guessing you aren't doing…." She replied, she didn't know why but she like teasing Natsu, maybe because he wouldn't take it personally and just laugh about it.

"Actually…..yeah I'm not :p . Have I told you I'm lazy? Ahahah" This time Erza couldn't help but laughing aloud. She had figured Natsu wasn't getting his homework done, but the humility he said the truth and didn't care what others thought just made her happy.

"You haven't but that's not hard to figure out :p " As she wrote the text and pressed 'send', Erza always carried a smile in her face. She felt like she was getting closer to Natsu for each text that was sent and received and deep down inside her she hoped Natsu felt the same way.

"You hurt me Erza, here I was thinking I'm a hard book to read and you just crash that dream….." Natsu sent her, faking hurt. Erza didn't know what he looked like, but when she read the message she imagined Natsu placing a hand over his heart to emphasize his hurt. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop giggling at the mental image.

"Sorry, didn't know you were this sensitive Natsu ahah" She replied, having finished her homework and moved to the bed, lying down on it, face up and having her arms raised, phone in her hands as she waited for Natsu's reply.

"I'm not sensitive I'm the toughest SoB out here ahahah" Erza frowned once she read his text. _'SoB? What is that?'_ she thought as she re-read his text.

"SoB? What's that?" She replied, curiosity taking the better of her.

"Uhh, it's better if you don't know just yet ah-ah…" Natsu sent. She didn't know why, but the text gave the impression it was something bad. "Btw, have you ever heard of Fairy Tail?"

"No, can't say I did. Why? What is it?" Erza replied before taking a glance at the clock. Not following her usual routine this time, Erza just got up from the bed and prepared herself a simple sandwich. Of course said sandwich was accompanied by strawberry cake as desert, but that's out of the point.

"It's my school's soccer team. We are having a game this saturday and if you wanna go watch you are more than welcomed to. I'll be playing of course :p" As she finished reading his text, Erza wasn't sure what to make of it. Just to make sure she got it right, she re-read it a few more times and it was crystal clear in her mind after: Natsu had invited her to go watch his soccer game. _Invited her_. This was something no one had ever done to Erza. What she was feeling she couldn't quite a grasp on it, but she liked the idea of someone finally wanting to spend time with her.

Minutes must have passed by because she got another text from Natsu. "Hey Erza, you still there? You haven't fallen asleep on me again, have you?"

"No, I'm here, sorry about that." Erza replied, a shade of pink dusting her cheeks as she realized she had zoned out, picturing countless scenarios of her and Natsu meeting each other.

"So, will you go watch the game this saturday?" Natsu inquired again.

Once again, Erza didn't answer right away. Instead, she was running countless thoughts on her head, whether to go or not. If she went, she would see what Natsu looked like and he would see what she looked like. If she didn't go, then she wouldn't pass out the opportunity to meet her first friend in person.

"Yeah, I'll go." Erza replied, after deciding she was more than ready to finally meet Natsu, her friend.

"For real? YES! You'll see, I will defiantly kick ass and score 3 goals ahahah"

"Ahahah I'm sure you will, as long as you dedicate one of those to me…." Erza wrote, but just like the first message she ever sent Natsu, her finger stood still on top of the 'send'. After a few seconds of pondering whether or not to send it, Erza texted him that message, her cheeks almost becoming the same color as her hair as she pretty much asked for a goal to be dedicated to her.

"Ahahah, not problem. What do you look like so I can point to you once I score?" Natsu replied.

' _What I look like? Oh my god, do I have to say what I look like?'_ Erza struggled mentally. She hadn't thought about that issue. Of course Natsu needed to know what she looked like if he was going to dedicate a goal to her.

' _Oh Mavis, help me! What do I say?_ '

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I wrote a scene of Natsu cause it make sense he has his own scene and people asked, but I don't plan on giving him that much spotlight until he and Erza actually meet.**

 **And yeah, sorry about the clifhanger, but I can't say I don't like using them, they help build up the suspence. And what do you think, should Erza say what she looks like or not?**

 **Ahahah, thanks for reading and once again review! You guys rule!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, how is it going? Thanks a lot for all the reviews and support, it helps a lot.**

 **Here is the next chapter. I know it took me longer to upload it but I've been busy, afterall I'm enjoying my vacation.**

 **Hope you like this one. I talk a lot don't I? I'll shut up and let you enjoy it!**

* * *

' _Oh Mavis, help me! What do I say?'_

The moment Erza realized Natsu was indeed asking for her to describe herself, her mind and body froze. _'I can't say what I look like, I don't even know him. Sure we are friends, under weird circumstances if that matters, but I never met him._ '

For what looked like an eternity but were in fact just a couple of minutes Erza's mind was being bombarded with doubts and questions. After much thinking Erza reached her decision and started typing her reply to Natsu.

"Hum look Natsu….. the truth is I'm very shy and I'm not comfortable describing myself to you. I know we are friends but we've never met so I'm not very reluctant to tell you how I look. Sorry and please don't be mad or something" Was the message Erza sent Natsu.

Erza couldn't believe it. The time she had been waiting for his reply felt even worse and made her even more nervous than when the teacher was handing out the tests. She couldn't stop wondering if what she did was the right think. Should she have described herself and definitely preserve her friendship with Natsu or not describe herself when she wasn't comfortable doing it and maybe push away her first friend. She had decided on the later because she believed if people made her do things she wasn't comfortable doing then those people shouldn't be considered her friends.

The moment her phone buzz, Erza pretty much jumped to her phone with her arms stretched out.

"Hey, Erza….what does 'reluctant' mean? And yeah don't worry about not describing yourself, I get it :D" Natsu replied to the nervous red-haired beauty. As she read her text, a feeling of happiness and satisfaction spread over her body. Natsu wasn't mad at her and didn't even try to force her to do something she didn't want to. This time like many times before a smile crept up to Erza's features upon seeing Natsu's behavior. ' _He sure is something special'_.

"It means that you might not be very open to do something." Erza wrote and sent, being unable to suppress a giggle at the fact Natsu was acted like a little boy asking her mother to clarify something. "And thanks for understanding me :) ." She sent to the boy that was quickly becoming a person Erza knew she could talk to and wouldn't be judged.

"Oh okay, yeah that makes sense :p " Natsu replied.

" So uh, how do you plan on dedicating me a goal?" Erza replied. At the first she didn't want to bring the topic back since she felt she had somehow let him down, but she really wanted Natsu to dedicate her a goal and that feeling completely overpowered her anxiety.

"Eheh, I thought of something, but it's a surprise, you'll see when I score :P" Erza was more than happy finding out Natsu hadn't given up on dedicating a goal to her.

"Fair enough ahahah. How will I know which one is you on the field?" She replied. Erza wasn't expecting Natsu to describe himself since she hadn't but she wanted to know which player her eyes should be clued to. No matter how hard she tried, Erza couldn't prevent a blush from coming to her face as she thought of her eyes stuck on boy.

"Well, I have a pretty distinctive feature, but you will have to wait till I score to find me :p " Erza didn't thought she was ever going to do it, but she pouted seeing his reply. She wanted to follow him, in a good way of course, through the entire match. Now she wasn't going to be able…

"You are a mean one you know?" Erza sent, smiling at the proximity she and Natsu had acquired just from texting each other.

As she waited for Natsu's reply, Erza spared a glance towards her clock and couldn't help but sigh at the time.

"It's getting late Natsu; I'm going to bed, okay? Good night" She texted him before he even sent her his reply to her previous text.

Erza then placed her phone on the nightstand and got under the covers, ready for a night's sleep. However she couldn't fall asleep. Deep down, Erza was anxious for saturday and right now she wanted to continue talking to Natsu.

Suddenly her phone buzzed and Erza reached for it, hope building up inside for a reason she didn't know. "Yeah I know I'm mean :P but just for you eheheh. And its okay. Good night Erza.

Erza never thought a simple text from anyone could calm her so much, but that's what Natsu's did. She found herself blushing at the mention of "just for you" and smiling at the all text.

After placing her phone back on the nightstand, Erza lied down again except this time sleep hit her pretty easily, but no matter what it did, it couldn't wash the smile Erza wore.

Erza's week went on as best as it could. Every day she would wake up and do her usual routine, adding sending a "Good morning" text to Natsu before leaving her house. Then she would head to school and have her classes before coming back home at the end of the afternoon. While she did her homework it had become pretty much mandatory that she had to be talking with Natsu, not that Erza was complaining.

Over the week they both had found out quite a lot about each other. Erza found out he lived with his pet cat named Happy, he loved fantasy movies, especially ones that involved dragons and despite not wanting to, he had a quite big group of fan-girls always following him around at school. When Natsu had told her this on the midst of complaining, Erza didn't know why but felt a not in her stomach build up, finding out that Natsu had a lot of girls following him around.

Natsu on the other hand found out that just like him Erza lived alone, she loved cakes, strawberry one overpowering all the others and that she loved reading books. What type of books he didn't know but he was set out to find out eventually. Besides all that, Erza also told him she liked fantasy movies like him, but ones where sword fights were always present.

Erza's alarm rang out loud, waking the sleeping beauty from her slumber. Erza, taking a very un-girly behavior slightly groaned as she tossed the covers from her. However she soon took pity at releasing such groan when she got her head around on what day today was. It was saturday, and sparing a look at the clock Erza took on account she had about two hours to Natsu's match, which gave her a lot of time to take a shower, get dress, eat breakfast and head out to Magnolia High, Natsu's school, where the match would take place.

Erza got up and headed towards her bathroom, ready to make herself clean and then presentable to see Natsu, even if the two might not actually talk to each other.

Once she was ready to leave, Erza grabbed her phone and placed it on her jeans' pocked. Unlike school day's Erza took her phone with her because she believed Natsu might want to meet up with her after the match is done and by taking the phone with her, Erza could talk to him until he went to the change for the game.

When Erza arrived at Magnolias High, she didn't expect to find a lot of people going in to watch a simple between school's match, but that was what was happening. Countless people, from just one by themselves, like she was, to couples and families were entering the school and heading towards the field located in the school yard.

Erza decided it was best to follow the crowds so she made her way towards the yard, keeping a hand always close on her phone in case it buzzed. She was nervous, she had never been on this school before and she didn't know anyone. She didn't know anyone at her school but whatever. However the fact that her hand was resting close to her phone gave her a strike of courage just thinking that somewhere in the school Natsu was getting ready.

Arriving at the stands, Erza sat down and patiently waited for the match to start. When everyone in the crowd went from concert loud to funeral quiet, Erza wondered what was happening and that was when she realized the teams had started to enter the field.

The schools were walking side by side on single man line. Erza noticed one of the teams wore white uniforms while the other wore dark purple ones. She also noticed all the shirts had some kind of symbol on it, right on top of where the heart is.

Taking the insignias in consideration, Erza assumed Natsu's team, Fairy Tail, was the one dressed in white, since the symbol they all bared was what looked like a fairy with a small tail on. By ruling that out, Erza concluded that the other team must be Sabertooth. From just looking at their insignia Erza wouldn't be able to find the name but the night before Natsu had told her the name of the team he would be playing against.

Erza then spared a look at all the players in Fairy Tail. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't guess which on was Natsu. She knew he had told her he had a distinctive feature, but every player on his team had something that made him stand out. There was one with white hair so spiky and high it could almost touch the clouds; another one with blonde hair that had a scar over his right eye and another one that without Erza noticing had taken off his shirt because god knows why.

As she spared a look to the players, the match started and since Erza didn't know which one was Natsu, she just decided to follow the ball because if Natsu was to score he would have to touch it.

The game went on pretty balanced, none of the teams making to the others goal, but then out of nowhere, Erza heard one of Fairy Tail players yell out.

"Gray, now! Pass it." Responding to the shout, the now identified Gray kicked it sending the ball up in the hair towards the others goal where one of Fairy Tail's player was now running towards at full speed

Erza couldn't help but follow the ball as it flew through the air and approached Sabertooth's goal.

Then out of nowhere, the same player who had shouted and was running towards the goal, jumped high in the air and stroke the ball with his head, sending it with such speed towards the goal that the goalkeeper couldn't reach it in time and it went in.

Everyone in the crowd cheered as the player landed back on the ground and then went quiet when something unexpected happened.

"ERZAAAA!" The player screamed."THAT GOAL" He pointed towards the ball inside the goal."IT'S FOR YOUUU!" As the player screamed he raised his hand and made a sign, leaving his index and thumb out while the others were bent.

The moment the player finished screaming everyone in the crowd jumped to their feet and started cheering for the player. Erza, however was in a world of her own, too much shocked to even get up and cheer, a single thought running through her mind.

' _So that's Natsu? My first friend…he really his special'_ she thought as a smile came to her face.

* * *

 **Soooooo, how was it? Tell me about it in the reviews. I decided that Erza shouldn't describe herself, because lets face it, she is shy and no one shy like her would describe themselves over the phone.**

 **I have big plans for this story so keep up with me!**

 **By the way, and just warning, I dont plan on giving spotlight to any other member of Fairy Tail and I mean the guild, not the team.**

 **Again, thanks a lot and review, it helps out a lot! See ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, how is it going? Thanks a lot for all the reviews, favourties and followers.**

 **I know, sorry for taking this long but had a massive writers block and something happened in my life so I had no inspiration to write what so ever.**

 **Hope you like this one, it pretty much just opens to a lot of ideas I have for this fic and if you keep up with me, you will see them!**

 **I'll shut up now and let you read it in peace.**

* * *

' _So that's Natsu? My first friend…he really is special'_ she thought as a smile came to her face.

Erza couldn't believe what was happening right now. She had just heard Natsu scream like there was not tomorrow that his goal was to her. It took her a while to leave her dazed state but when she did she joined the crowd and cheered for Natsu, completely finding a new side of her. A side that knew that no matter how shy you might be, your friends are worth supporting, even among a huge crowd.

As the cheers died out, everyone sat down and the match resumed. However from this point forward Erza kept her eyes glued to Natsu, now that she knew who he was.

' _He wasn't kidding when he said he had a distinctive trait. Pink hair? That's really specific.'_ Erza realized, stiffing a giggles as her eyes followed Natsu. _'He is cute too...'_ Was the second thought that crossed Erza's mind as she watched the match play out, although she had no idea where that thought came from.

The rest of the match was filled with excitement. Fairy Tail had won, like Erza had expected. She didn't know much about soccer, but she could tell Natsu's team pretty much controlled the whole game.

In the end, Natsu had kept his word and scored three goals in total, his team winning by a massacre of five to zero.

When the crowd started to leave, Erza rose to her feet, determined to wait outside the field so she could properly introduce herself to Natsu. However a thought coming from her insecure and shy side hit her like a bullet hits a wall. ' _He is tired and right now the thing he probably wants the most is a good rest. I'll leave and next time I'll definitely introduce myself'_

Succumbing to her shy and socially awkward nature, Erza left the school, and headed towards her home. Only when did she place her bag on top of bed and was already out of her regular clothes and into the sleepwear did her phone buzz.

"Hey nerd! Did you watch the game?" Natsu texted her. Erza couldn't see Natsu's face but from the text message it looked like he was excited about finding if she had indeed gone or not.

"Hey Natsu. Yeah I did. Great match btw. And you kept your promise :D" She replied back as she let herself fall down on the bed and hold her phone in her hands, a habit she had gain from talking with Natsu all throughout the week.

"Eheheh, told you I would dedicate you a goal. Did you like the surprise?"

"Actually, no, I didn't like it that much…." Erza replied, placing her hand in front of her mouth to suppress a giggle. She couldn't believe she was gonna tease Natsu like he always teased her.

"WHAAAAT? !YOU SERIOUS?" Natsu sent her. The moment she read the text she couldn't hold it anymore and her giggle broke free, as a smile came to her features.

"Yeah, I'm serious, I didn't like it…I loved it!" She sent him, not wanting to make him suffer that much. "It was something I never expected someone would do for me. Thanks Natsu, for real." She sent after her revelation.

"Jeez, don't play with me like that. You are a mean one you know that Erza?" Was the reply she got, making a smile come to her face once more. Natsu's texts seem to make her smile a lot, not that she bothered. "And don't worry, it was my pleasure dedicating that goal to you, because now you owe me one, and I believe you said you could cook eheheh".

"Of course you had to have food on your mind ahahah" Erza sent as she giggled, a mental image of Natsu stuffing his face and rubbing his full belly coming to her mind.

"Hey, after a game like that I need to replenish my strength, and I bet you are a very good cook Erza." She couldn't help but blush at Natsu's text.

"I'm alright I think…." Erza replied. In fact she didn't think her food was that good but it wasn't bad, she always had trouble making them, except for deserts of course, but no matter how difficult they were they were always tasty enough for her.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that one day eheh" Natsu texted her, once again making Erza smile at his free and friendly attitude. "Btw, did you leave right after the match ended?" He inquired in a second text.

"Yeah, why?" Erza replied, a nervous feeling creeping all over her body. _'Is he upset for me leaving and not introduce myself?'_ She thought to herself as she pressed 'send'.

"Oh for nothing, I just wanted to see you it's all" Natsu admitted. Now Natsu didn't know, but that text pretty much froze Erza on the spot.

She couldn't believe he actually wanted to meet her in person. And because of her shyness and insecurity they hadn't been able to get to know each other face to face.

"Sorry Natsu, I figured you would be tired so I left; besides…..I was nervous." Erza texted him, feeling the same nervous feeling surface again. She truly did want to meet him, she was just afraid of might happen because of her shy behavior.

"You were nervous? About meeting me? Why?" Was the text that she received.

"Well, I'm very shy and I'm a mess when it comes to social activities like meeting new people or things like that. In fact, you are my very first friend…." Erza texted him. She just didn't write this and sent it, no, she struggle with herself if she should tell Natsu how she really was. She was afraid he might thing she was stupid or something like that, but after remembering her previous conversations with the pink haired boy she knew he didn't judge people so she decided she could trust him."I can't believe I'm actually telling you this….." She followed up.

"Hey, it's alright, I was just kind of excited to finally meet you in person and see what you look like it's all." Natsu replied her, washing away all her nervousness. It was something she didn't know how he did it but Natsu did it perfectly. "But you don't have any problems when talking with me like this right?" He inquired with a second message.

"I guess. Maybe because this way you can't see my face or my reactions." Erza said, complying with the fact that, at this point and with Natsu only, she didn't mind talking so openly about some things.

"Well, how about we talk over the phone then? I still won't be able to see your face, if that is what troubles you" Natsu replied, making Erza a little confuse with his statement.

"We are already talking over the phone silly :P " Erza teased him, not bothering with the fact she was actually teasing a boy. A boy. Teasing was something she had never done, not even with girls, never mind boys, but Natsu just made her feel comfortable enough so that she could open herself a little bit.

"I know nerd, but what I meant was a phone call, you know, so we can know what the other sounds like." He replied, making Erza consider whether or not she should really go with it and let him listen to her voice.

"I don't know Natsu….." She texted him simply, her shyness and nervousness taking over like they often did when it came to something it made her uncomfortable.

"I won't push you to do this but let's face, I'm at a disadvantage here eheh" He replied making Erza all the more confused.

"How come you are at a disadvantage?" She inquired, not seeing the point he was trying to make.

"Well you already heard me screaming :P " Erza mentally slapped herself when she read it. How could she have forgotten Natsu's dedication to her?

"Fair point, but I'm not sure if I'm comfortable Natsu. Sorry." Erza apologized. She knew Natsu wouldn't hold it against her but it still felt right to say it.

"Like I said, it's alright Erza, stop apologizing for everything, nerd ahah" Natsu sent, making Erza release on of her Natsu-is-the-only-one-that-can-make-me-do-this giggle."But you still owe me one so how about I call in the favor now? Eheheh" Natsu added. In Erza's point of view, she could tell Natsu was trying to sound scary if not funny at the same time, but it came out looking like he was some old man remembering some old times.

"Okay, what do you have in mind then?" She inquired. She trusted Natsu to not asking something she wouldn't feel comfortable with so she went with is idea of calling it even.

"How about we play a friendly Truth or Dare game?" Natsu inquired. Now Erza had heard of the game and actually knew how to play it from many of the TV shows she watched while cooking, but she also knew that if she got a dare she would have to do it.

Of course she could always back out in case it was something she didn't feel like doing, but the true point of the game was to dare the others.

Erza thought to herself for a couple of minutes if she should or not play this with Natsu. Deep down inside her, she knew Natsu wasn't some pervert so she knew he wasn't gonna dare her to do sex things like usually happened so she decided and sent Natsu her reply.

"Sure, but go easy on me, okay Natsu?" She asked, just making sure he knew she was somewhat shy about the dares.

"Alright Erza! I'm all fired up now!" Like usual, as she read the text, Erza couldn't hold her giggle inside.

* * *

 **So, how was it?**

 **You have no idea how many times I miswrote Natsu and had to fix it. Damn thats a tricky name.**

 **For all of you who might be disappointed in them not talking over the phone, don't worry, I got it all figured out and the reason I believe is just amazing, but I'll let you guys decide on that when you read it. Eheheh.**

 **Review and tell me what you think, it helps a lot when it comes to motivation.**

 **See ya all next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How is it going?**

 **I know, I know, I've been bad. Sorry it took so long to upload but I just couldn't find the time to write this chapter.**

 **And damn, never imagined this story would get this much attention and compliments, thanks a lot, you guys rule.**

 **I'll be quiet and enter my little world so I can let you guys read. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, do you wanna start Erza? Or should I do it?" Natsu inquired through the text. The two had agreed to play a friendly Truth or Dare game, of course, it had been Natsu's idea, and since it was with him, Erza was happy to participate.

"You go first, if you don't mind." Erza replied. She wouldn't admit it to Natsu but she was nervous. Not nervous like she would back down, but nervous at the fact that if Natsu asked for a dare, she had no idea of what to dare him to do.

"Okay then. Truth or dare?" The pink haired texted. Erza knew what the text would have written even before reading it, and she had been struggling within herself. She was almost absolutely certain she would pick truth because that would spare her from fulfilling a dare right out the bat, but a tiny tiny side of her wanted to see what type of dare Natsu would give her.

"Truth." Erza replied, preferring to let the game flow slowly instead of jumping right into the dares.

"Okay then, nerd. You play video games?" Natsu asked. Now Natsu might be a little dense and, in certain occasions, a little stupid, but even he knew, at this point, Erza wasn't one of those regular girls. No. She was shy and insecure, so he decided to start by asking something trivial until she warms up a little to the game.

As she read the question, Erza couldn't help but smile at Natsu's gesture. She knew that question wasn't probably one of the ones on his mind but she could tell he was trying to go easy until she feels like it's appropriate to answer other type of questions.

"No, not really. Don't really have the time because of school and such." Erza texted him.

"Wow, you really are a nerd ahaha. Your turn. " Was the reply she got from Natsu.

"Yeah guess I am ahahah. Truth or dare Natsu?" She inquired following his text.

As Erza waited for Natsu's reply she couldn't help but jiggle her phone between her hands. She was nervous about what Natsu might choose.

To her it felt like minutes, maybe hours, but after a few seconds her phone buzzed with Natsu's reply.

"Umm…Truth." Erza released a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding when she finished reading the text. _'Maybe I'm struggling with myself for no reason. I trust Natsu, there is no reason for me to be this nervous.'_ Erza thought to herself as she came to the conclusion she had nothing to fear from Natsu. So far he had been nothing but kind, funny and gentle with her.

"Is you natural hair color really pink? :P " Erza texted him, not being able to contain a giggle as she pressed 'send'. And truth be told, she was curious if it was indeed Natsu's natural color, because if it was, that sure was an unusual hair.

"Arghhh, why does everybody ask that? Yes, my hair is naturally pink. Is it really that weird?" Natsu texted back, making Erza laugh at his reaction.

"No, it's not weird, it's just….uncommon" Erza had to stifle a giggle as she pressed 'send'. There was no way in hell pink hair wasn't weird, but she wasn't going to tell Natsu that. _'Besides, pink hair looks good on him'_ Erza thought to herself just before her phone buzzed.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, I'm uncommon ahahah. Truth or dare?" Natsu sent, continuing the game Erza had pretty much forgotten as she recalled Natsu's face from the game.

"Truth." Erza replied, this time, not even wasting a minute to decide what would come her way. She trusted Natsu and, oddly enough, she could tell he trusted her.

"Since you brought the hair color topic, what color is your hair?" Natsu sent. Now, Erza froze once more as she read the text. Should she really tell Natsu her hair color? After a few seconds having her inner struggle, Erza remembered what she had just thought. _'This is Natsu, I can trust him.'_

"I have red hair…." Erza replied, not sure what to expect from Natsu.

Seconds never moved to minutes until Erza's phone buzzed, but to her it felt like a whole year had gone by while she waited for Natsu's text.

"Really? Red hair? That's amazing Erza." She didn't know why but a blush founds its way to her cheeks as she read Natsu's reply. "I bet it looks incredible on you!" Natsu sent a second one, this text only making Erza's blush rival her discussed hair color.

"Thanks Natsu, and if it matters your pink hair looks good on you too." Erza replied, her blush now reaching insane reddish levels. Now what Erza didn't know was that her message had made Natsu blush just like she had and was right now.

"Eheh thanks Erza! Your turn to ask, nerd." Natsu replied a few seconds later and after getting over his blush-dazed state.

Erza smiled once she read the text, but her old habits caught up to her and she spared a glance at the clock. Noticing it was almost half past midnight, the red haired sighed and started replying to Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu, but it's getting a little late, I need to go to sleep." Erza replied, a sulking feeling crawling up her spine at the fact she was dumping him.

"Already Erza? Its Saturday, you can sleep in late tomorrow!" Natsu texted back. Like it had many times before, Natsu's text completely replaced the bad feeling Erza got and replaced them with ones of happiness and joy.

Erza couldn't help but smile at the fact that Natsu wanted to keep talking to her. Just that small action made her whole world be filled with happiness and it helped Erza forget how shy and nervous she was.

"Yeah I know that, but tomorrow I got get some groceries and then need to study for my Math text on Thursday." Erza replied, feeling sad that despite the fact she wanted to keep talking with him, she had to go because of other motives.

"Arghhh alright then, but I'm texting you tomorrow to catch up!" Natsu sent, making Erza's conscience lighter. Just the fact that she knew he would talk to her tomorrow even though she had just dumped him because of groceries and school made her happy that Natsu truly was the way he was, special.

"Deal! Good night Natsu." Erza replied as she was lying down and getting ready to sleep. Of course she truly didn't go to sleep until her phone buzzed and she saw the goodnight text Natsu had sent her.

After receiving what had become the thing that helped her sleep the most, Erza turned off her lights and went to dream land, a smile always present on her face.

* * *

When Erza had woken up it had almost been two in the afternoon, clearly the consequences of staying up so late, even though in her mind it was all worth it.

She had showered and changed into her normal clothes, before exiting her house and making her way towards the groceries shop. Erza just need normal supplies like water, tuna, pasta and fruit. She always liked to go shopping, even if it was by herself.

' _Maybe one of these days Natsu and I will go shopping together'_ Erza thought as she scanned the fruit stands, a blush coming to her face when she realized what she had imagined. _'Where the hell did that thought come from?'_ The red haired beauty mentally inquired herself.

Erza's shopping went as normal as it could get. Nothing interesting standing out. Although Erza could have sworn she had seen a mop of purple hair escaping her line of sight just as she looked in that direction.

She was now returning home with a bag strapped over her shoulder containing her purchases. What she didn't realize was that she was being followed.

As Erza was turning the corner that would eventually lead her to her house, she found herself being slammed into a wall and a hand resting beside her head, obviously supporting whoever had thrown her against the wall.

Like any normal person would, Erza had closed her eyes when she had hit the wall, and just as she opened them she could see the blur of the person who had slammed her against the wall. As her eyes approached the state of being fully opened and Erza prepared herself to see her, let's face it, attacker, a single thought crossed her mind. _'What is happening right now? Please whatever it is, help me…Natsu!'_

* * *

 **So how was it? I know nothing that major happened in this chapter but I promise it will open up a great deal of doors in their relantionship.**

 **Anyone can guess who is it that slammed Erza against the wall? In my opinion is not really that hard, but you never know.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you think. I know it might not look like much but it truly helps knowing what you guys think and it really gives me motivation to write.**

 **Thanks once again guys and see ya next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, how is it going everyone?**

 **I know it took a while for this to be up but so far is the longest chapter so far so I hope you don't mind the waiting. :P**

 **Once again thanks for all the reviews, they help a lot.**

 **I can't believe no one guessed right who was it that was with Erza. I guess it wasn't so simple as I thought.**

 **OH and by the way, _that_ thing I promised would happen? It finally does in this chapter.**

 **Well, I'll shut up and let you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Never before had Erza's eyes felt as heavy as they did now. Somehow, something inside of her was telling her not to open her eyes and see her attacker. Deep down she was scared of what might happen to her.

Not once in her whole life had she been approached in such a way, and thanks to the countless TV shows Erza watched where bad things always happened to girls that were walking alone, she couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be one of those girls. Kidnapped, raped or worse.

Erza had been expecting many things once she opened her eyes: a crazy old guy with a creepy ass smile; a clown with a van parked behind him or even some drug addict who needed money for drugs. But she never imagined seeing what she saw.

There, right in front of her stood a teenage girl, probably the same age as Erza. Her hair had a dark shade of purple and her lips and fingernails were both dyed with the same shade of purple as her hair.

"So I finally catch you alone…" The person spoke, snapping Erza out of her shocked state and making her focus on the voice. She was sure she had heard that voice before, she just couldn't connect the dots as to where it had been.

"E-Excuse m-me?" Erza said, her words leaving her mouth only a level above whisper. Anyone who looked at the red-haired girl could see she was scared. Not only did the girl in front of her had a menacing aura surrounding her but the tone she had talked to Erza spoke of nothing but malicious intent.

"Don't give me that, geek. I'm here for something simple and if you cooperate, nothing bad will happen to you." Erza's attacker spoke, an evil smirk founding its way to the girl's face, making her look all the more evil.

"W-What do y-you want?" Erza inquired, her nervous side skyrocketing and taking control of her, while subconsciously Erza's brain tried to figure out where she had heard that voice. And now that she thought of it, this girl's appearance also struck her as familiar.

"It's simple really; I need to you do my school work for the rest of the year!" The girl spoke. The moment those words left her mouth, Erza's brain figured out where she had seen this girl before. She went to Fairy Hills too.

"You are M-Minerva, aren't you?" Erza said, more as a statement than a question. She was sure this girl was Minerva, Fairy Hill's number one bully, always forcing other girls to make her homework or other school works.

"Oh so my reputation precedes me….." Minerva stated, not even bothered by the fact that she had been recognized. "But that doesn't clarify my order." The purple haired girl stated, quickly removing her arm from beside Erza's head and pushing it against her throat, forcing the red-hair even more against the wall, and suffocating her a little bit. "Now, you will make my work won't you?" Minerva said once again, emphasizing the question to make sure Erza got her point.

Of everything that could have happened, Erza never imagined she would be struggling to push Minerva's arm from her throat so she could have a clean breath of air enter her lungs.

"Y-Yes, I will!" Erza struggled to say, her brain not even functioning straight anymore. She just wanted to get Minerva off of her so she could get out of there and get home.

"That's a good girl. And mark my words" Minerva started as she withdrew her arm from Erza's throat. "If you don't comply with this, your consequences will be much worse." The purple haired bully warned, before she snapped her arm and slapped Erza across the cheek.

As soon as Minerva's hand connected with Erza's cheek, the red-hair found her legs giving up from under her and her hands found the side of her face that had been hit. On her knees, Erza struggled to hold the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She might be shy and insecure, but she wasn't going to give Minerva the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"That was just a taste of what will happen if you don't comply with what I said, understood? I expect this week's works by tomorrow morning." Minerva stated, although she didn't even stick around to hear Erza's answer. The moment the last word left her mouth she already had her back to the red-hair and was walking down the street they had come from.

Erza stood on the ground for a couple of seconds, waiting for the pain on her cheek to fade slightly and wasting time just to make sure Minerva walked away far enough so the two wouldn't meet again today.

When she thought it was safe, Erza got back on her feet, grabbed her stuff and ran as fast as she could towards her house, tiny tears trailing behind her as she ran. The moment Erza arrived home, Erza threw her groceries on the balcony and did the first things it felt right. She grabbed her phone, selected Natsu's contact and pressed 'call'.

* * *

Natsu's sunday had been going on as normal as it could. He woke up late, all sprayed out on his bed, his cat Happy sleeping on top of his exposed belly. After getting up, Natsu had taken a shower and eaten breakfast. Of course during this last action his phone had always been by his side, in case for some reason he received a text from Erza.

Nowadays Erza was the only one Natsu really talked over the phone. There were occasionally random texts from numbers he didn't know, but figured they belonged to fan-girls, if the text itself was something to go by.

He didn't know why, but he liked talking to Erza. She was different from the other girls. She wasn't annoying nor did she pry on his personal life. And deep inside him he couldn't help but try to imagine Erza's image. Red hair was his only clue, and despite it being a secret red hair was something Natsu loved.

Right now, Natsu, like the lazy student he was, was sitting on his couch, playing video games with a bunch of fast food and colas around him. He had started playing because he had nothing to do and was bored, but it soon turned into something he found himself completely drawn to.

There was something else he wanted to be doing and that was talking to Erza, but he said he would text her late that day and it was still middle of the afternoon so he was pretty much stuck with himself until later.

With this thought in mind, Natsu continued to play his video game. However what happened next was something he never thought would happen. His phone beside him ringed.

Sparing a glance towards the device's screen, Natsu's eyes opened and his fingers unconsciously pressed pause on the video game. Right there, on his phone's screen was Erza's contacts name 'Erza-nerd'.

Natsu froze for a few seconds still not believing Erza was calling him. She had been reluctant about them talking over the phone and now here she was calling him.

Snapping out of his frozen state Natsu grabbed his phone and pressed 'answer'.

* * *

"Hello? Erza?" a voice came from the other line.

"N-N-Natsu….i-is that y-you?" Erza responded, stuttering between sobs.

"Yeah, it's me Erza." Natsu said sweetly. Now it might not have been clear over the phone, but Natsu was sure Erza was crying. "Are you crying Erza? Is everything okay?"

"N-Natsu, something happened…" Erza said but stopped as she broke out and she sobbed harder than before. "I-I-I don't k-know what t-to do Natsu." Erza continued, making Natsu all the more worried. She really was concerned with something and whatever it was that happened with her couldn't be good if she was sobbing like she was.

"Okay Erza calm down. I'm right here. "Natsu said, speaking in a way Erza didn't think it would have been possible. She had never heard anyone speak in such gentle tone with her. "What happened?" He continued. Natsu never liked seeing people cry, his friends above all the rest but the thought that someone had made Erza cry like that just pissed him off like he had never been.

"I w-was a-attacked, Natsu…" Erza confessed, her sobs dying down considerately, but her shaking still resided. She was too nervous and anxious not to tremble.

"WHAT?" Natsu exclaimed, shocked out of his world at what had happened. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He inquired, his words leaving his mouth so fast Erza had trouble understanding what he asked.

Just the fact that Natsu's first questions were considering her wellbeing made Erza's heart swell with happiness. ' _How special can he be?'_ Erza thought within herself, her shakes pretty much dying down.

"N-No, I'm not hurt." Erza lied. She didn't want to worry Natsu by telling him she had been slapped.

"Okay, good" Natsu pretty much breathed out, relieved that nothing physically bad had happened to Erza.

"Natsu, I'm scared." Erza confessed, her sobs resurfacing once more. Erza had to sit down on her bed to make sure her legs didn't fail her from all that was happening.

"Don't worry Erza, everything will be alright. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Natsu reassured Erza. He figured this must have helped since her sobs died down to quiet levels once again. "Now, what happened exactly?" Natsu asked, nothing but concern and gentleness tracing his words.

"There is this bully at Fairy Hills…..Minerva" Erza started. Just mentioning her name made Erza's cheek sting as she remembered the slap Minerva had given her. "She approached me on the street when I was returning home and said that if I didn't do her homework and other school papers bad things would happen to me." Erza declared to Natsu. She didn't know how but she was sure he would help her. "And Natsu?"

"Yeah Erza, what is it?" Natsu inquired. He couldn't believe something like that had happened to someone as sweet as Erza and it had taken all of his self control not to scream and shout as he heard what happened.

"She…..she slapped me, saying worst things would happen if I didn't comply." Erza confessed, her sobs returning. Even with Natsu on the other end of the line she was scared, scared at what might happen tomorrow.

"What?! She hit you Erza?" Natsu flared from the other end. Boy was he pissed. And the thing that bothered him the most besides Erza was the fact he was sure he had heard that name before.

"Y-Yeah, but I'm alright, don't worry." Erza assured him, a small smile appearing on her lips between sobs when she noticed Natsu's reaction over the fact she had been hit.

"Are you sure Erza?" He asked, concerned about Erza's state.

"Yeah, I'm sure Natsu, thanks for worrying." Erza spoke, her sobs still present but controlled.

"Alright then." Natsu breathed out. "Did she say anything more?" The teen continued, trying to make sure he had all the cards in his hand. He might not be the smartest bunny in the forest, but when it came to his friends Natsu's mind worked on a completely different level.

"Oh…yeah she did. I'm supposed to hand her this week's work tomorrow before school." Erza said, her voice coming out little above a whisper.

"Okay I see." Natsu said as he considered all the options. "Erza, do you think she will try to do something to you inside Fairy Hills?" Natsu inquired, a plan already forming inside his mind. However said plan might not be too much to Erza's liking but he didn't care about that right now. All that mattered to him was her safety.

"Inside school? No I don't think she will try anything once I'm inside it." Erza spoke, not sure where Natsu was going with this but she didn't question him.

"Okay so the only way for her to approach you is while you are heading for school." Natsu stated, not really asking Erza anything. He was just voicing his thoughts. After a few seconds of silence Natsu spoke again. "Uhh Erza, I know this might seem weird but what time do you leave for school?"

"W-why are you asking?" Erza inquired. She trusted Natsu to tell him her routine but he was right when he said it would weird.

"W-Well I was thinking maybe I could, you know, pick you up and walk with you to school before heading towards mine, so that if she tried anything while on route I would be there to prevent it. And then at the end of the day I would do the same and walk you home." Natsu explained his plan. For something thought in the heat of the moment it was a reasonable plan, but of course Erza was nervous about Natsu finally seeing her.

"What? No, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to be late Natsu." Erza exclaimed. She couldn't argue it was a good plan but she couldn't force Natsu to be late to class because of her.

"Don't worry about that. My school only starts late in the morning. I have more than time to drop you off and arrive in time." Natsu told her. It was indeed true he only had classes later in morning and even if he didn't he wasn't gonna let something like a timeframe stop him from assuring Erza's safety.

"I-I can't ask something like that from you Natsu….." Erza said, once more her voice only slightly above a whisper.

"You didn't ask, nerd. I volunteered." Natsu told her, a small laugh leaving his mouth at the simple minded concept. Despite the situation Erza found herself smiling at the fact he had called her nerd once again.

"O-Okay Natsu, if you don't mind I guess it's alright." Erza conceded. She didn't care anymore about her nervous personality; she was going to meet Natsu face to face and tomorrow would be it.

"Great, I'm glad you don't mind." Natsu said, a cheerful tone leaving his mouth. "What time do you want me to be by your door? Oh and where do you live?" He inquired, making sure no details were left unaccounted for.

Hearing his question however made Erza froze. She had set her mind on meeting Natsu, but should she really give him her address? Shaking her head to get out of her fazed state Erza decided her decision. _'Natsu is my friend and I know I can trust him'_.

With that thought in mind, Erza told Natsu her address and asked him to be by her door around half past seven, to which he did nothing but comply.

"Alright Erza, I'll be there by that hour." Natsu stated. Erza couldn't believe that someone like Natsu truly existed. He was willingly trying all he could to make sure she was save.

"Okay Natsu, I'll see you tomorrow." Erza said, a smile bracing her face. She had her eyes a little purple from crying but the smile she bore completely overpowered the rest. She was happy she had someone like Natsu. "And Natsu…thanks." The red hair continued, a blush coming to her cheeks when she considered the way she had said such a word.

"No problem Erza, it's my pleasure to make sure you are safe." Natsu said, a chuckle following suit. Erza didn't know but the soccer player also had his cheeks tinted with the faintest shade of pink.

"I'm tired Natsu. All of this happening so fast took its toll on me. I'm gonna take a nap, okay?" Erza informed, a yawn leaving shortly after.

"Ah naps, I love those." Natsu stated, his answer inciting nothing but a giggle from Erza. _'Of course he would love naps. And thanks from making me laugh, Natsu'_. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Erza."

"Bye Natsu." Erza copied, before ending the call. She wasn't sure if she had done well by ending it right way but then she remembered it was Natsu she was talking to.

Changing to something comfortable to sleep in before going to bed, Erza decided it was best if she made herself a sandwich so she had something in her stomach. _'Maybe I'll make on for Natsu tomorrow….'_ Erza thought to herself as her own sandwich came to life.

She didn't even notice she was hungry but if the speed the sandwich vanished was anything to go by, she was must have been starving. As soon as she finished eating, Erza made her way to her bedroom and fell on the bed, quickly falling inside dream land. Of course inside said dreams there was always the soccer player that slowly but surely was finding a way into her heart.

* * *

 **So? How was it? Did you like?**

 **And yes, it was Minerva. She completly has that bully personality.**

 **I dont know if I did Erza look like too much of a cry baby, but I think it's not excessive, besides she never had friends so this is her first time talking to someone about something as bad as what happened to her.**

 **Excited for next chapter? They finaly meet one another!**

 **As always review and tell me what you think, it helps like hell.**

 **See ya all next time, you guys rule!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, how is it going?**

 **OMG, 100 followers. Thanks a lot for all the support and everything, all this would not be possible without you guys.**

 **Once again thanks for the reviews, you guys rule.**

 **Here it is, the much awaited chpater, they finally meet.**

 **I'll shut up now and let you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

What Erza thought would have been a nap turned out to be something much longer. Erza slept through the rest of the sunday and woke up when her alarm clock rang at six in the morning the next day.

Erza couldn't believe many hours had gone by and she was still sleepy. However, the moment her feet touched the ground, reality hit her like a brick. Natsu was coming to pick her up and take her to school.

Once that thought was registered inside Erza's brain, the red-hair pretty much flew out of bed and into the bathroom in order to get ready. She would die of embarrassment if Natsu saw her in something that wasn't her best condition. Erza might be shy, but she wanted to impress him no matter what.

After spending half an hour just bathing and brushing her hair into perfection, Erza came out of the bathroom and started to change into Fairy Hills' mandatory uniform, sparing a quick glance at the clock. Boy was she glad she always liked waking up early in order to make sure she didn't arrive late.

When Erza was done clothing herself, she packed her books and papers necessary to the day, a sulking feeling creeping up her spine when she remembered Minerva's demand on her making her homework. _'Should I have fulfilled the demand?'_ Erza couldn't stop asking herself. However such thoughts were washed away when she remembered who was coming to pick her up. And then after school who was going to escort her home.

 _'Natsu'_ she thought, a smile appearing on her face and the previous sulking feeling completely washing away.

Resuming her actions, Erza finished packing her bag and then headed out of her room and into the kitchen. She then made herself a small sandwich that would serve as breakfast and then as a thank you gesture Erza prepared with the upmost delight and dedication a second sandwich which she would then give Natsu when he arrived.

Having finished making all the preparations before even quarter past seven, Erza sat on the couch and watched TV.

For the next minutes Erza had thrown herself completely into the reality show that was going on and didn't even realize what time it was until her bell rang.

Jumping on instinct when the sound came, Erza turned off the TV, grabbed her school bag and then very carefully picked up Natsu's sandwich.

The red-hair walked towards her front door and stopped herself before opening it so she could take a couple of deep breaths. _'It's finally going to happen. Natsu and I will meet face-to-face'_.

After calming herself down, Erza grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

* * *

Natsu had ringed the doorbell and given a few steps back so as to wait for Erza. He couldn't be sure but he could have sworn he heard steps running towards the door once the bell had quiet down.

He only had to wait a few second before the door started opening and he was glad for that. He had never been this nervous before in his life and he didn't even know why. There was just something this girl, Erza, did to him he couldn't quite get his fingers around it.

When the door became fully opened and Erza came out of the house, Natsu couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. She was beautiful, from the tip of her small feet to the top of her glorious red-mop covered head. There weren't many things that could make Natsu blush, but seeing Erza sure was one of them.

Even without them talking Natsu could tell she was shy. She had a gentle smile on her face but she kept her eyes lower than a normal person would. Besides he was pretty sure her cheeks were tinted with the same pink shade as his hair. Not that he was complaining, she looked beautiful.

Natsu waited until Erza closed and locked the door behind her before saying anything. "G-Good morning Erza." Natsu spoke, once the two of them were again face-to-face. _'Oh my god, am I stuttering?_ ' Natsu thought inside his head.

"G-G-Good m-morning Natsu." Erza replied, her sweet voice sounding like angels to Natsu's hears. The two of them just stood there, looking at each other for a minute, neither one sure of what to say to the other.

Then, right when Natsu was preparing to suggest they start going, Erza slowly raises her arms and presents the pink haired teen with a small box.

"For me?" Natsu inquired, pointing his index finger towards himself.

Erza wanted to speak, but when she took notice of Natsu's expression, her blush deepened to the point where it rivaled her hair color and the words wouldn't leave her mouth, no matter how hard she tried. Since her words wouldn't cooperate with her, Erza nodded.

"Thanks Erza." Natsu replied, his normal attitude returning while he reached for the box and flashed his toothy grin towards Erza. Not being able to control herself, Erza turned her face away from Natsu in the attempt to prevent him from seeing her even redder cheeks.

Meanwhile, Natsu had opened the box and was inches away from drooling at the sight of the perfectly shaped sandwich inside. Grabbing one of the two halves, Natsu took a bite out of it and couldn't help but sigh at how wonderful it tasted. "This is amazing Erza. You are a wonderful cook after all." Natsu said cheerfully as he finished the first half.

"I-It's just a s-sandwich N-Natsu." Erza replied modestly, turning her face back to Natsu. She didn't know if her blush had died down, but quite frankly, at this point, she didn't care anymore, she wanted to see Natsu and wanted him to see her.

"Nuh uh. This is the best sandwich I ever tasted Erza." Natsu replied, while he closed the box with still one half inside and placed it inside his bag.

"T-Thanks. Aren't you gonna finish it?" Erza inquired, a smile on her face due to Natsu's praise. Right now, Minerva, school, even the whole world didn't matter to Erza. She was completely focused on this boy in front of her, Natsu.

"I'm saving this half for lunch. It tastes too good to eat it all in one go." Natsu spoke, nothing but kindness and gentleness present on his voice. "We should get going Erza, or else you are gonna be late." Natsu stated as he glanced at his phone to check the time. Erza nodded and started walking in order to lead the way.

The two walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Natsu, being the talkative type, decided to break the ice. "This Minerva girl…..she ever tried to do something to you before?"

Erza visually flinched a little at the mention of the person who so cruelly had approached her and then slapped her. "N-no, this was the first time. H-However, she u-usually does this to girls from Fairy Hills." Erza stated. She was not going to lie to herself, she was nervous. Nervous because of Minerva and nervous because she still couldn't believe she was talking to Natsu face-to-face.

"But if she does this to other girls, all from Fairy Hills, why doesn't the principal do something about it?" Natsu inquired and even he could tell he stroke a nerve, because the moment he asked, Erza stopped walking and had her head down. From her slight shaking, Natsu could tell she was crying, or at least sobbing. "Hey, what's wrong Erza?" By now, Natsu had positioned himself in front of her and started to reach out to touch her shoulder.

He was more than glad that when he touched her shoulder she didn't flinch or tried to move away, but seemed to welcome the touch. "I-I'm s-scared Natsu." Erza confessed, the same confession she said when the two had spoke on the phone.

"Everything is fine Erza, nothing is gonna happen to you outside Fairy Hills, I promise." Natsu stated, as he placed his other hand on her free shoulder, trying his best to comfort her and assure her all would be alright.

"I-it's n-not that, N-Natsu." Erza stated, her voice barely over a whisper. "H-Her father…" Erza raised her head to look at Natsu through teary eyes. Natsu didn't know why, but the sight of Erza crying didn't appeal to him at all. "H-Her father is the p-principal, Natsu. That's why she gets away with the things she does." Erza spoke, lowering her head once again and letting the tears fall. She was scared. She knew that with Natsu beside her, nothing bad would happen, but he couldn't protect her all the time. Minerva might approach her inside school and do Mavis knows what.

Only when Erza said those words did Natsu fully understood the depth of what was going on. Of course Erza would be scared. The father of her bully was the school's principal.

Not knowing what to say at the moment, Natsu did what felt right and moved his arms around Erza's neck and gently pulled her against his chest, then placing his chin on top of her head.

Erza didn't know what to do. Never before had someone embraced her in such a way, and, despite all that was happening, she felt completely safe with Natsu's arms around her. Moving on instinct, Erza's arms hugged Natsu's torso, while her forehead rested against his chest. She didn't know how he did it, but thanks to Natsu, Erza's sobs died down completely.

After a couple of seconds, Natsu pulled away, much to Erza's disappointment. Looking up to him, Erza couldn't help but blush at the look he was giving her, pure compassion and concern.

Neither one knew what to do next, so they slowly step away from each other's arms, but not moving too far. "Now I understand what is happening completely." Natsu spoke after a while, looking once again down to Erza so they could be eye-to-eye. "But don't worry. Even if he is her father, he is an adult and I'm sure he knows, and will do, what's right." Natsu continued reassuringly.

The only thing Erza could manage in response was a slight nod. _'How does he do that? Be so gentle and considerate that it takes the words out of my mouth…'_

The two then continued their walk towards Fairy Hills, this time much closer to each other. Closer to the point where, from time to time, each other's shoulders would brush against one another.

It didn't take long before the two reached Fairy Hills, the rest of the way being filled with small comforting talk from Natsu, which Erza greatly appreciated.

Once at the gates of the school, the pair turned to each. "Here we are." Natsu stated, scratching the back of his head. "I should get going or else I'm gonna be late." He continued.

Erza didn't know why, but once again, her words failed her and all she could do was nod. Natsu flashed her a small smile at her reaction and moved a hand up and slightly mess with Erza's hair.

Due to the intimate nature of the gesture, Erza found her cheeks reddening once more. "I'll be here around five to pick you up." Natsu stated and started to walk away.

For a couple of seconds, Erza stood there, still not believing what had just happened, until, she spared a glance at Natsu's retreating from.

Deciding against all the complains her shy and nervous side were throwing at her; Erza did something she never thought she would be doing. "Natsu…." She said, barely over a whisper, but like always, he had heard her and turned to face her.

The moment his face turned, his cheek felt Erza's lips smashing against it and lingering only for a second before he found her running to Fairy Hills, yelling 'thank you'. What he did not see was the color of Erza's cheek, which by now surpassed her hair color.

Natsu couldn't believe Erza had just kissed his cheek the way she had. Shaking himself out of the kiss-fazed state, Natsu couldn't help but show a massive grin as he made his way to his school, a single thought running through his mind. _'Erza…you sure are something else. And I would like to know what you are doing to me_ '. This last part, his hand uncontrollably and unconsciously found itself placed above his heart.

* * *

 **So, did you enjoy this chapter? Tell me how was it.**

 **I know it might look like Erza and Natsu are too close right out the bat, but remember they have been talking for like a week and a half, and what happened between the two its not that intimate, friends hug and kiss each other on the cheek. And those scenes only describe that they, but Erza mostly, are opening to each other.**

 **I also realise it might seem forced that Minerva's dad is the principal, but let me assure you that, IF he appears more closely in this fic he will be completly OOC and will in fact act like a proper principal.**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews, it helps alot.**

 **See ya next time, you guys rule!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, how is it going? Hope all is well.**

 **Once more thanks a lot for the reviews, they help a lot when it comes to motivation.**

 **Sorry if this chapter took a while to be up, but I haven't had the time to write and the fact I'm finishing it and publishing it at 2:46 am should give you an idea.**

 **I like the way this chapter turned out. It helps to see how their relationship is going.**

 **I'll shut up now and let you guys read it.**

* * *

Erza's day went as fast as it possibly could. Despite her mind always drifting to a certain pink-haired boy, Erza still managed to pay attention to her classes and still answering the teachers when questions were asked. The one thing that went unusual on Erza's day was her physical education class.

She didn't know why, but somehow she had this deep desire to do her best during class, especially when the teacher told them to play soccer. In a way, Erza felt closer to Natsu while she played soccer with the other girls in her class. Not that she was any good at, but that didn't mind to her, she always played the best she could and played like Natsu was watching her.

When her classes ended, History being the last one, Erza left her classroom and made her way towards the school entrance. As she walked through the halls, she couldn't help but notice that most of the girls inside the school were girls either on her school year or older. Apparently only older students had afternoon classes.

Of course as Erza made her way through Fairy Hills, she basically counted the steps. She was dying to see Natsu again. Just the thought of him made her heart beat increase slightly. She didn't know why that happened. Not once had anything like that happened to her, but again, she never really had anyone in her life.

Just before exiting the building that would lead her to the school's yard and then the gate, Erza remember her earlier action towards Natsu, a light shade a pink then coloring her cheeks. _'Did I really kiss him like that?'_

Eventually, and much to Erza's delight, she finally reached the gate. A smile found itself on Erza's face when she noticed Natsu was already there waiting for her like he had promised. Just the fact that someone was doing something this sweet just to ensure her safety made butterflies go off inside Erza's stomach.

She also noticed that Natsu didn't have the school bag he had with him this morning but instead had a sports bag strapped over his shoulder. However a simple glance was all she could spare before her eyes unconsciously found themselves looking at Natsu's face, observing his always present gentle smile. He always seemed to have that smile to her. Nothing out of this world, but yet gentle, sweet and full with something Erza couldn't quite place a finger around.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu greeted once their eyes met, a cheerful tone never leaving his voice. "How was your day?" He followed up. Erza might not be great with interpretation of social activities and what else, but even she could tell that what Natsu truly meant was that if there had been any problems with Minerva.

Erza figured he had asked it in that way just to prevent himself from speaking her name out loud. Such an action made Erza's smile just get bigger. "H-Hi Natsu." Erza responded. Despite this being Natsu she was talking too, sometimes her words still came out shuttering. She didn't mind though, she hoped Natsu liked how timid she sounded. _'Oh my god, what am I thinking? He probably as a girlfriend…'_ Erza thought. In her mind there was no possible way someone as sweet and, let's face it, cute like Natsu was single. "M-My day was alright. N-No problems. Yours?" Erza inquired.

"Ahh, you know, same old same old. Got pretty bored during History class." Natsu replied. Somehow the two of them had subconsciously started walking towards Erza's house. Both were so entranced with the other, not that they would admit, that they started walking. This however didn't stop Erza from releasing a giggle when faced with Natsu's reply.

"C-Come on, Natsu. History is fun." Erza replied facing him. Neither one of them noticed but the two were walking closer than when they walked in the morning. Not that any of them minded such fact.

"I don't think so. It's just a bunch of stuff someone in the past did. How is that gonna help me?" Natsu inquired, waving his hand a little, trying to enhance his point.

"Well, it's important to know our history, Natsu. It helps reminding us not to make the same mistakes our ancestors did. Like slavery for example." Erza stated. She didn't show it but she patted herself mentally in the back for being able not to shutter while she talked with him.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good point. You are really wise Erza, you know that?" Natsu said, giving her his big grin while he said the words. Of course the words themselves plus the smile she was given was enough to make her cheeks flush, almost reaching the same color as her hair.

"T-Thanks." She replied simply. _'There goes the not shutting part. Why does he say stuff like that?'_ Erza thought. To other people something so simple as saying someone was wise was not a big deal but to Erza, and especially coming from Natsu, meant a lot.

She couldn't stop noticing, while she tried to hide her blushing cheeks, Natsu adjusting his sport's bag on his shoulder. "W-What's in there?" Erza asked, pointing to the bag Natsu currently carried.

"What, in this?" Natsu said patting his bag. "Just my never-before-washed soccer clothes, wanna smell them?" Natsu teased, raising his bag with one hand and directing it towards Erza.

"N-No, keep it away." Erza laughed as she pushed the bag back to Natsu's side. "I believe you."

Natsu grinned at her reaction and left her off the hook, for now. "I just have this with me cause I'm gonna have practice next." Natsu said, sparing a glance towards his phone to check the time. He made no expression what so ever, but Erza couldn't stop thinking he might arrive late because of her.

"You are gonna have practice and you still walk me home?" She inquired barely above a whisper. She didn't know how to feel. Happy because he was with her or sad because she was influencing his daily life? "Aren't you going to arrive late?" She inquired, a more concerned tone present in her voice.

Natsu like usual when concerning Erza picked up on the tone that left her mouth and couldn't help but give her gentle smile. "Don't worry about that Erza. My practice doesn't start for another hour, I have plenty of time." Natsu stated, placing his hand on top of her head and rubbing it gently.

He pretty much fired fireworks inside his head when he saw Erza's cheek turn a light shade a pink and he could have sworn he also saw a small pout on her lips.

Natsu eventually removed his hand from Erza's head, only for it to find the back of his own as he scratched it while talking. "And you know, if you ever want, one of these days, you can come watch the practices. The coach doesn't mind and I would mind having you there too…." Natsu, despite himself, couldn't help but blush at his statement.

Erza on the other hand, surpassed herself by not blushing like Natsu. However she did give a small jump because of his words. She was happy and she didn't even care she didn't know how something so simple coming from Natsu made her feel like this.

"S-Sure, I w-would love too, Natsu" Erza said, after a few seconds trying to get her heartbeat back to normal. "But Natsu?" Erza hadn't even asked the question itself but was already blushing. 'Maybe it's a dumb question'.

"Yeah, Erza. What is it?" The pink haired teen asked, turning his head so he could face the red-head beside him.

"Is there any difference in what you do in practices than what you do in matches?" Erza inquired, she couldn't help but try to hide her blush by slightly lowering her head.

Natsu noticed the slight change in Erza's posture, and calmly place his hand on her shoulder.

Upon contact, Erza raised her head, only to find Natsu looking at her, a smile present on his face. She now knew he had picked up on her embarrassment of asking such question and was assuring her, without words, it was alright. All Erza could do that would serve as an answer, was flash Natsu a smile of her own.

"Well, usually matches are pretty much just two teams facing each other trying to score so that they can win." Natsu started explaining. Erza carefully listened to all he said and somehow the way he said the words left his mouth made Erza believe he would be a good teacher, if he ever considered such career. "While during practices the players can also have practice matches, they usually train coordination, accuracy and tactics. Pretty much we strengthen ourselves so we are better prepared for facing other teams." Natsu concluded his explanation.

"So basically during practice you all train your skills? And not always by just playing matches?" Erza inquired. It might have looked like she was just trying to make conversation out of a whim, but Erza wasn't like that. If the topic was of any interest to her she would talk and ask about with much vigor. Besides the way Natsu's eyes sparkled when he talked about soccer only made Erza smile and wanting to look deeper into his dark colored eyes.

"Well yeah, we pretty much train our skills during practice but it all depends on which position the player plays." Natsu informed, his smile all the more cheerful and gentler.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked. If people saw them now they would think the two knew each other for a long time by the way the two of them were so close to each other and by the way they talked to one another. Of course that wasn't the case. If it was anyone but Natsu, Erza would probably not even be speaking, just nodding her head 'yes' or 'no'.

"It's simple. If the player is the goalkeeper, it doesn't make sense for him to train his pass as much as the other players. Instead he will focus more on the jumping and securing the goal." Natsu explained. He was more than happy by the fact that Erza was talking with him about soccer, something he truly liked.

"What position do you play in Natsu?" Erza questioned, not having a clear idea of Natsu's position. During the match she had seen he had been all over the field, although she noticed he spent more time in the adversaries' side of the field than the one of his team.

"Me? I have the coolest and best position ever, Erza!" Natsu stated, his voice reaching excitement levels. Erza could only smile at Natsu's enthusiasm. "I'm Fairy Tail's main striker." Natsu spoke, proudly, his fist bumping against his chest right over his heart.

Erza didn't know what else to do but to giggle at Natsu's antics. Sometimes he sure acted like a kid. _'A very cute kid'_ Erza added in her mind.

The two were so enthralled in their conversation that they didn't even realize they had reached Erza's front door.

When the two came face-to-face with the door, Natsu now was certain he saw Erza pout, even if for just two seconds. _'Does…..does she want to spend more time with me?'_ Natsu inquired himself. He wasn't really good at reading people. Sure he could read Erza like he had never read anyone before, not even his closest friends, but it was still hard when intentions weren't clear.

Just the thought of Erza wanting to spend more time with him, made Natsu consider spiking practice, but the two were already at her door, so the only way for them to spend more time together would be if Erza invited Natsu in. But the two of them had just met and Natsu didn't wanna rush things. Not with Erza.

Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. An idea that would allow him to see her face whenever he so desired. "Hey, Erza." He called, a smile on his face that promised something. Erza turned to face him, not baring a single evidence of the pout she had previously wore. "Smile!" Natsu said as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of her.

"Natsu? What was that for?" She inquired, a blush present on her cheeks. A blush Erza hadn't even tried to hide.

"It's your contact picture." He stated like it was the simplest thing ever. "Here, see." Natsu presented the phone, the picture already assigned to her number, under the name Natsu had placed only to tease her, 'nerd'.

Erza didn't know what to do. In the photo Natsu had taken, there she stood, a little surprised with her mouth slightly open from being faced with a phone-in-hand Natsu. However that was not the cause to Erza's insecurity. What caused that was the fact that no one had ever taken a picture of her, nevermore use it as a contact one.

She knew she should be at least nervous that someone had a picture of herself on their phone and could do Mavis knows what with it, but this was Natsu and Erza knew he could trust him.

Apparently she had not spoken in a while, if Natsu's waving his hand in front of her was any indication." Hey Erza! Erzaaaaa? Nerd?" The red hair finally snapped out of her frozen state to be faced with Natsu's face almost against hers, their noses not touching by a hair.

Erza first instinct was to back away, but somehow her neck didn't move so she just let herself stay there, enjoying Natsu's closeness, despite the fact her cheeks now rivaled her hair color.

"Do you want me to erase the picture Erza? I forgot you might not like this kind of things." Natsu spoke, his face moving away back to a not so intimate distance, much to Erza's disappointment. However just the fact her asked her where she stood on this proved that she was right when she trusted Natsu wouldn't do anything with her picture.

"Nuh uh. I don't mind if it is you Natsu." Erza said. Now the red hair didn't notice her words but Natsu did and as so, his cheeks turned the same shade as his own hair.

Shaking himself out of the blushed/surprised state, Natsu noticed it was almost time to get going if he wanted to arrive on time. "I have to get going Erza." Natsu said, a simple smile on his face and his tone full of gentleness.

Erza knew that a little more time would make him arrive late so she nodded her understanding. "Okay Natsu. Thanks for walking me home." Erza said, the most angelic smile Natsu had ever seen following her words.

Much to his own surprise Natsu did not blush and instead simply nodded. He was prepared to leave when an idea came to his mind once more. She had had her shot in the morning, now it was his time.

With that thought in mind, Natsu took a step closer to Erza and slowly leaned down.

Erza didn't know what to expect but she soon found Natsu's lips pressed against her forehead. His lips lingered for a couple of seconds, neither one moving away from the other.

"I'll be here tomorrow at the same time Erza." Natsu said as his lips parted from her forehead and he started walking towards Magnolia High, the place where his team practiced.

After Natsu's lips had left Erza's forehead, the red hair didn't know what to do. She just stood there frozen for a minute or two, a massive blush adorning her features. She then lifted one hand and touched the spot Natsu's lips had previously been upon.

Erza could still feel the warm of when they were connected. From the moment of contact until he backed away, Erza felt nothing but security, care and once more that feeling she couldn't quite identify from Natsu. He truly was someone special in her mind.

After shaking herself out of her frozen state, she made herself go inside the house and follow her daily routine after school, a smile always present on her face. Although she couldn't wait for the time Natsu's practice ended and he got home so the two of them could text one another.

* * *

 **Sooooooooo, how was it? Tell me about it in the reviews, they help a lot.**

 **See what I did there with Erza and the mentioning of slavery? I think it turned out pretty good.**

 **Now, I have an idea for another story. This one will be an AU but still happen in Fiore. It kind of is a big idea and I could probably use some help from a fellow writter, if you are interested. I'm just gonna say this: OOC NatsuXCana, involves werewolves and LOT of magical stuff, from creatures to ideas. If you are interested in helping, PM and I'll tell you more about it.**

 **Well that was it from this chapter, hope you guys liked it and hope to read your reviews about it. See ya next time, you guys rule!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! How is it going?**

 **I know it has been a while since the last upload but school just started once more so I'm not gonna be able to write as much as I would like to. I ask that you put up with me and be a little patient.**

 **Once again thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys totally RULE. By the way, try checking out my other story, Side Effects, that has just started.**

 **Like always I've talked a lot so I'll shut up and let you guys read.**

* * *

Erza's day played out like any other day would. She woke up, got ready for school and left her house. Of course that waiting for her on the other side of the door was Natsu, waiting for her like he had been for the past few days.

Keeping word to his promise Natsu had always been there around seven in the morning to walk Erza to school and then at the end of the day walk her back home.

Much to Erza's happiness the two had gotten quite close and now whenever the two had time they never stopped texting each other. Erza had even started taking her phone to school so she could talk to Natsu. Of course she turned it off during classes but her breaks and her lunch time were filled with texting.

Besides that Minerva hadn't tried anything else ever since. Erza had to thank Natsu for that fact.

The red hair was currently making her way through the hallways of Fairy Hills and moving towards the school's entrance. Her classes had finished a few minutes ago and just as she had finished turning on her phone a text from Natsu arrived telling her he was already outside.

Natsu by now had pretty much memorized Erza's schedule and knew when and which class started and finished. Unlike Erza who had this lingering feeling inside her which she didn't know what it was, Natsu had come to terms over the days he walked Erza home and got closer to her that her had developed feelings for her.

He didn't know how it happened but he just couldn't look at Erza and not think she was beautiful. Everything she was he couldn't help but feel attracted to it. From her angelic face to her shy behavior. However he noticed she had grown much more comfortable around him and nowadays didn't even shutter when it was just the two of them.

Natsu had been waiting for around five minutes when he saw a mop of red hair making its way towards him. He didn't even need to look a second time to know who it belonged to. Only one person had hair that beautiful. ' _Erza_ ' Natsu thought, a smile coming to his features once she arrived.

"Hey nerd!" Natsu greeted flashing her his toothy grin. Of course said greeting only made Erza pout. ' _Why doesn't he drop that nickname?_ '

"Natsuuuu" Erza whined. "Stop calling me that." She continued. Never before had she imagined herself being this comfortable talking to someone. For some reason whenever she was with or talking with Natsu her shy behavior just disappeared.

Natsu could only chuckle at Erza reaction. "Nuh uh, nerd. Not gonna happen." Natsu stated. Over the last few days the two had always greeted each other and then subconsciously started walking. Of course today was no exception.

"So how was your day Natsu?" Erza inquired. In the beginning Natsu was the one who would start conversation but now the two felt so comfortable around each other it just came naturally. "Fell asleep during History class again?" Erza teased, a giggle following suit.

Natsu too chuckled. "Not today I didn't. I need to pay attention cause next week I'm having a test so I better be prepared for it." Natsu confessed.

"A test? Which day?" Erza asked. By now to anyone who saw them walking they would either look like really close friends or even a couple, if there brushing shoulders were anything to go by.

"Uh…Wednesday I think." Natsu said after thinking to himself which day it was really on.

"You know…" Erza started. Sure Erza had grown very comfortable with Natsu but that still didn't stop her shy personality from appearing whenever she would say or do something that would eventually bring the even two closer to one another." If you want…I can help you studying. I'm good with History." By now she was turning her face away slightly trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Really? Thanks Erza, you are best!" Natsu cheered.

* * *

The two kept walking towards Erza's house like they usually did. It was thursday so Erza knew Natsu didn't had soccer practice which meant the two could take their time. Like him she had also become familiar with some of his schedules, his soccer practices above all else.

Natsu and Erza were so entranced in their conversation they didn't notice a figure approaching them. Only when did the person stop in front of the two, did they acknowledge their presence.

Natsu was drawing blank on who this person was. She was female and had a lot of make-up on her, from her lipstick to her finger nails and a dark purpled hair.

Erza on the other hand had pretty much froze mid sentence when they also stopped and she got a good look at the figure. It was Minerva. ' _W-What does she want now?_ ' The red haired thought. It wasn't yet visible but Erza was becoming scared. Even with Natsu there beside her there was no telling what Minerva would do.

"Well well well, look who it is." Minerva said, talking to no one in particular. Natsu didn't know this girl but just from the menacing tone she said those words his attention had spiked up and he was ready for anything. "I believe my homework is overdue" She continued, this time focusing her stare on Erza.

It only took that sentence for Natsu's brain to connect the dots. _'So this is Minerva, the girl who threatened Erza'_.

Acting on instinct Natsu took a step forward and place himself between Erza and Minerva. "What do you want…Minerva?" Natsu spoke, making more emphasis on her name.

"I'm merely here to collect what was promised to me. Simple as that." The bully stated, placing her arms on her hips and not the least concerned about the fact Natsu knew her name. Minerva might be a bully but she was not dumb.

Over the last days she had seen Natsu walking alongside Erza from and to school, clearly meant as a way of protecting her. It only made sense Natsu knew who she was and what she wanted from Erza.

By now Erza was terrified. Since seeing Minerva her shy and nervous, plus somewhat easily scared personality had hit her like a brick. Her hand had also subconsciously founds its way to Natsu's sleeve where it clung as if Natsu might leave her.

She didn't know what to do, she was scared. She didn't want to look at Minerva anymore so she simply let her head rest on Natsu's shoulder before her quiet sobs took control of her. _'Why did she had to appear now?'_

Minerva couldn't see what was happening to Erza because of Natsu, but he felt his sleeve slightly being pulled and felt Erza's sobs through his back. From this he knew she was scared and that she didn't know what to do.

"Nothing was promised to you, Minerva. Now leave." Natsu stated, one of his hand moving to grasp Erza's and give it a reassuring squeeze.

Minerva didn't answer right away. No. First she assessed the situation and eyed Natsu. She could push the issue more but there was no way she would be able to come out on top, not as long as Natsu was there with Erza.

"Whatever, I'm short on time anyway." She stated and started walking, passing them by their side. "But remember, you might not always be there to protect her." She continued, not even bothering to look back as she spoke.

Not before long, Minerva turned a corner and disappeared, leaving Natsu and Erza alone.

Despite knowing Minerva wasn't there anymore, Erza could stop her sobbing, which had gotten worst the moment the bully left. Erza had been trying hard not to show weakness, reason to why her sobs seemed more controlled when Minerva was still there. But now that there was just her and Natsu she didn't care anymore and started crying, tears clearly falling down her cheeks and wetting Natsu's shirt.

Natsu felt Erza's crying get stronger so he slowly started turning. Erza felt his shoulder move so she lifted her head ever so slightly. Not before long though, her head found his chest and her hands grasped his shirt.

Natsu hated seeing Erza like this. He didn't know what to do right away so moved on instinct and circled her back with his arms and pulled her to him. "Everything is alright Erza, I'm right here." Natsu comforted, running one hand over her back.

Erza seemed to welcome the gesture and the presence because her cries died down and she only sobbed quietly now. "I-I-Im sorry N-Natsu. I'm s-so sor-ry." She sobbed against his chest.

"Hey, why are you apologizing?" Natsu said, moving away a little so he could look down to her. He only found the top of the head, her face being buried against his torso. "Erza, can you look at me?" He asked, his voice as gentle as it could possibly get.

Erza shook her head, she didn't want Natsu to see her like this, so fragile and weak. "Please?" He pleaded. Erza wanted to say no again, but his voice was so filled with concern and once again that feeling she couldn't identify she had no choice.

The red hair slowly raised her head only to find herself looking to a smiling Natsu. Coming across Natsu's face Erza realized everything she had missed. Natsu didn't care if she cried, he didn't care if she was shy, he didn't even care if she was indeed a nerd. He only cared for her wellbeing.

' _Love…I-I love Natsu_.' Erza finally realized. Love, that was the feeling that had been eluding her ever since she saw Natsu. She now knew what he meant to her.

Founding herself in the situation she was in, her hands grasping Natsu's shirt, his arms circling her protectively, Erza raised to her to the tip of her toes. She wasn't controlling her body anymore, her emotions were. As her face got closer to Natsu's her eyes started closing until they were completely shut.

Natsu didn't know what was happening. He was looking at Erza's facing rising to meet his. At first he didn't know what to do, but then her eyes closed. Like a bullet it's a wall, Natsu realized what was happening.

His body, pretty much like Erza's, wasn't being controlled by him anymore. He too closed his eyes and leaned in towards Erza.

Both of them got closer to one another, their lips getting closer and closer until…

 **OMG. I'm so so so so so sorry for that MASSIVE cliffhanger.**

 **I'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't planned, it was. I believe it adds suspense and in this case romance to the story.**

 **I don't know if it looks like it's moving too fast, but remember, they have being walking and talking for a few days now.**

 **I also realize Minerva's appearance might seem forced or rushed, but I needed to give her spotlight since she is an important part in this section of the story.**

 **Like always tell me what you think and review about it. It truly helps out a lot. Once again I apologize beforehand but since school has started I wont have that much time now so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I can promise you this though; this fic WILL NOT end so soon as it might look.**

 **See ya next time and as always stay awesome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! How is it going?**

 **I know it has been a long time since last upload, I'm sorry about that but my agenda has been quite full and time to write has become hard to find.**

 **And WOW, so many followers and reviews, thanks a lot. This story might be from my writing but you give me the motivation to write it.**

 **I think I've talked enough; I'll shut up now and let you guys read.**

* * *

Never before had a few seconds lasted so long in Natsu's and Erza's life. The two of them approached each other, their minds completely lost and their bodies answering only to the pent up emotions the two of them had.

Despite the seemingly long wait, what Erza never thought would happen happened indeed. Their lips met, ever so lightly, as if they were both of afraid of breaking the other.

The moment he felt Erza's lips upon his, Natsu's world took a full turn. Never before had he imagined a kiss would feel this good. Succumbing to the emotion of the moment Natsu's hold over Erza increased ever so lightly and he pulled her closer to him, as if she might slip away.

Erza was on a similar situation to that of the pinkette's. The second she tasted Natsu's lips Erza came to the absolute conclusion that she had just discovered her favorite flavor so far. Trapped inside Natsu's arms, Erza's shy personality vanished completely and she pushed herself even higher on her tiptoes and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, just like he pulled her to him.

To anyone that might have watched the scene they would be able to realize the kiss held no lust to it, not sexual desire. No. The kiss was the definition of love, care and gentleness.

The two only separated when the need for air demanded them to do so. As they did that, however, their eyes opened and their gaze never left one another's.

Not really knowing what to do after what just happened, Natsu and Erza just stood there, gazing at each other, his arms around her waist and her's circling his neck. Erza succumbing to her shy side had a blush that rivaled her hair color, while Natsu not fully blushing like her also had the faintest of pink across his face.

"S-So, w-what does t-this mean?" Erza asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't know where to look anymore so she just lowered her head in the slightest, not wanting Natsu to see her in the blushing mess she was. Her arms had left his neck as well, only to find their place against his chest, her hands grasping his shirt ever so lightly, as if she was afraid Natsu might leave her after what she just asked.

Not liking the fact Erza was looking at their shoes instead of him, Natsu released one of his arms from her waist and brought it up to her face, raising it so he could look upon the face he had fallen in love with. Slowly and gently, Natsu traced a finger over Erza's cheek as their gazes met once more. "This means whatever you want it to mean." Natsu said as he smiled towards her. He wasn't sure that was the answer Erza wanted to hear, but he knew how shy she could be so he didn't want to force her and say the two should start dating or something like that.

Erza took what Natsu said in consideration and for a few seconds she wondered what she wanted them to be. Natsu had been her first friend ever and was now her best friend and the two had a relationship she didn't want to lose because of romance. However the thought of other girls dating Natsu made something inside Erza stir. _'No. I don't want him to be happy with other girls'_ Erza thought. _'I want him to be happy with me'_.

Having arrived at the conclusion she needed Erza was determined to tell Natsu what she wanted for the two of them. However when she tried to speak the words, nothing left her mouth. She felt lost looking into his dark eyes and her emotions were flying to high for her to be able to say anything.

Letting her head fall until her forehead was against Natsu's chest, Erza closed her eyes. "Willyoubemyboyfriend?" She muttered, as fast as she could.

Natsu realized Erza had said something but he couldn't quite catch what it was. "Sorry Erza, can you repeat that?"

Taking a deep breath as to calm herself, Erza let her hands trace their way into Natsu's before she spoke."Will you be my boyfriend Natsu?" She asked, her hands instinctively slightly squeezing Natsu's.

Natsu let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. So far into his life and yet never before had he been so happy by someone asking him a question. "Yes, Erza. I would love to be your boyfriend." Natsu stated, squeezing Erza's hand in return.

Hearing his answer, Erza moved her head up so she could look to him once again. She just acted on instinct when his eyes and smile met her face and got on the tip of her toes and kissed him for a second time.

Natsu was surprised that Erza had taken such initiative; this wasn't like her at all. She was often shy and nervous but this new spontaneous side of her really hit him out of the blue. Not that he was complaining.

Getting over his initial surprised state, Natsu smiled into the kiss, before returning it. He didn't know how but one kiss was enough to make Erza look like a pro. The taste of her lips against his was intoxicating and by far the best sensation he had ever felt.

Like in the previous kiss, the two only parted when the need for air demanded them. This time however, the two knew exactly what to do after breaking apart.

Natsu gladly took Erza's hand into his and began walking towards her house, a smile plastered on his face as well as Erza as the two resumed talking like they always did. Erza had apparently forgot about the Minerva incident, but Natsu hadn't and he intended that the next time he had the chance he and Erza would have a talk with Minerva's father, Fairy Hill's principal.

The two eventually arrived at Erza's. Unlike other times, the two just stood there on Erza's porch looking at each other not sure what else to do.

Actually one of them did know. Erza had been having an inner struggle with herself ever since she spotted her house on whether or not invite Natsu in.

On one side she wanted Natsu to know what her house looked like since it would, in a way, bring them closer since he had always waited outside and never had entered it. On the other side she was afraid Natsu might think she was kind of rushing things hence her struggle on the matter.

When, however, her gaze met his for the uncountable time that day, her indecision vanished. "D-Do you wanna come in?" She asked, slightly nodding her head towards the door.

Natsu when faced with the question was once more surprise by Erza. He didn't know what to answer right away since he had never even considered entering Erza's place this early into their relationship. Seeing the look Erza gave him however helped him coming to a conclusion.

"I'd would like that, nerd." Natsu said, flashing Erza the smile she had come to love. Hearing his answer Erza showed a smile of her own, before grasping Natsu's hand and pulling him inside her house after unlocking her door.

After the two had walked inside, Erza gave Natsu a tour of her house. She showed him every room, her bedroom included. Natsu couldn't help himself when he entered her room and released a small chuckle when he saw the group of plushies.

One thing he found that day was that ever since she had been a child Erza had had trouble falling asleep. Apparently having something to cuddle with helped her a lot. Of course when Erza told him such fact the first though that came to his mind was Erza cuddling with him instead of teddies but he quickly shook that thought out of him. The two had just started dating an hour ago…

The two ended up on Erza's couch with her television giving background noise as Natsu marveled Erza with stories of his soccer practices and matches.

"Oh! That reminds me." Natsu proclaimed just as he finished talking about the prank he pulled on one of his friends in the locker room. "This saturday we are having another match."

"Really? Who are you facing?" Erza inquired.

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure but I think their name has something to do with scales." Natsu said as he took up a thinking pose. "Lam…..Lamy…Lamia! Lamia Scale! Their team's name is Lamia Scale."

"Are they a good team?"

"Yeah kinda. I men, they have their strong players." Natsu admitted, his thoughts falling onto Lamia Scale's goal keeper, Jura. "Do you wanna go see the match?"

Listening to his words brought memories to Erza's mind as she remembered when Natsu had first invited her to one of his matches when the two started texting. That time had taken a while for Erza to answer. This time however, that was not the case.

"Yeah, I'd love to Natsu." Erza said, a smile coming to her face.

The next thing she saw was a blur before she felt Natsu's lips against hers. It was only a peck but that peck meant the world to Erza.

"Great!" Natsu stated plainly as he moved back, his smile out for only Erza to see.

* * *

 **SOOOO? How was it?**

 **Once again sorry for the long wait, I'll try to write more often. FYI I'm kind off alternating between '** _ **Wrong Number'**_ **and '** _ **Side Effects'**_ **so before the next chapter of this story is up I'll upload the one from '** _ **Side Effects'**_ **once its finished.**

 **Like always tell me what you thought in the reviews, they help a lot and these days due to my filled agenda they are what actually compel me to write.**

 **Hope you like this chapter and see ya next time. You guys rule!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! How are you all doing?**

 **I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but yeah life has been busy. I hope you can forgive me!**

 **I'll try to upload more often I promise, but since a student's life talks for itself I don't know.**

 **I'm so glad this story has reached as far and high as it has, I wouldn't have done it without you, thank you so much!**

 **I'll shut up now and let you guys read.**

* * *

Winter had arrived and snow was now a common thing during the day, and even more at night. The streets had taken a whitely glow and people's spirits seemed more happier, probably due to the holiday season coming along, Christmas following close with it.

Like always during winter, the temperature had dropped significantly and most people would prefer to stay inside their cozy warm homes instead of being out on the street. Of course Natsu Dragneel wasn't a normal people and he would choose without a shadow of doubt walking Erza home than staying inside his house. In fact, that was what was happening.

The pair of teenagers walked side-by-side like they always did, the two engaging in friendly conversation as they got closer and closer to Erza's house.

"Awww men! Why did they have to cancel the game?!" Natsu whined out loud. "It's not like a little snow gonna kill someone…" He concluded. Ever since the winter-weather had arrived, Fairy Tail's matched had all been postponed due to the cold temperatures and snow covered fields.

Erza, listening to her boyfriend's complain, couldn't help but giggle. Despite the fact this wasn't the first time Natsu complained about his matches being cancelled, Erza always found Natsu's actions cute. In fact, she found all of his self cute, not that she would admit it to him.

"It's better this way Natsu. Someone could slip and really hurt themselves." Erza said, taking the position of voice of reason. "Besides…." Erza's gloved hand founds Natsu's and gave it a little squeeze. "I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."

Natsu could do nothing but blush at Erza's kind words. The two had grown even closer to each other and he would be lying if he said she wasn't the most important person in his life. "Don't worry, Erza, nothing is gonna happen to me." Natsu spoke, as he smiled towards the red-head, Erza smiling back and hugging Natsu's arm as the two continued walking.

Never before had she imagined herself being this close to someone. She always thought she would be one of those lonely people who don't know anyone else besides themselves. But she was wrong. All it took was the wonder called Natsu and she believed she was now living a dream.

The two eventually reached Erza's place and like some times before the two entered the house, neither one wanting to let go of the other's presence just yet.

Natsu always believed his bed would be his favorite place of all time but he was wrong. In fact his favorite place was, by far, Erza's lap. The couple was now on Erza's couch, as the latest was sitting, reading a book, while her boyfriend was lying on it, his head comfortably placed on top of the red-head's lap, as she lovingly traced her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other held the book she was reading.

Despite the fact Natsu was watching TV, Erza wasn't the least bothered by the noise; she actually welcomed the background noise, being able to register both the scenes that were going through the TV and the information from her book.

"We interrupt this movie to inform you that a terrible snow storm is closing in on Magnolia." The breaking-news's reporter spoke from the TV as the show Natsu was watching got interrupted.

"HEY! I was watching that!" The pink-haired complained.

"Shush Natsu." Erza said sweetly, gently tapping his forehead just to make her point and mess with him a little. "This seems important." She continued as she closed her book and directed her undivided attention to the news.

"Local authorities advise people to stay indoors and not to go outside as long as the storm lasts and…." The transmission was interrupted when suddenly all the lights went out.

When darkness took over their world, Erza released a little shriek as she wasn't even prepared for that course of action.

"N-Natsu?" Erza called, now both her hands on his pink locks. "W-What happened t-to the lights?"

From Erza's actions and voice tone Natsu could tell she was scared. He had come to learn Erza didn't like the dark and something she didn't like even more were unwelcomed bad surprises. "Don't worry Erza." Natsu spoke gently as he got up from her lap and sat beside her, his arm snaking her waist and pulling her closer to him. "I'm right here." He could feel Erza lean into him as he said those words. "Guess the storm must have taken out the power…" Natsu breathed out.

"W-What are y-you gonna do now, N-Natsu?" Erza asked. Even though she did not say the exact words, Natsu understood she didn't wanna be left alone.

"It's alright Erza, I'm right here." He soothed her, his hand running circles on her back. "We first need some light." Natsu said his thoughts out loud. "Do you have any candles in the house, Erza?" Natsu inquired.

Nodding her head, even though Natsu couldn't see her, Erza answered. "Yeah, in the kitchen, top drawer I think."

"Okay, and matches?" The pink-haired teen asked, only their voices filling the room.

"They should be in the same drawer as the candles." Erza answered. From the way her words left her mouth, Natsu could tell she was not as scared as before which warmed his heart to great amounts since all it would take to calm her down was his voice.

"Copy that. Erza, I'm gonna get up and fetch us those candles and matches so we can have some light okay? I'll be right back." Natsu informed, although he did not move until Erza gave him the confirmation.

"O-Okay." Erza said gently and quietly. When she said those words she felt the couch shift as Natsu got up and started heading towards the kitchen.

Since her eyes were pretty much blocked, her other senses kicked in and she could clearly hear Natsu's footsteps as he arrived to the kitchen.

Despite not admitting it, Natsu had a pretty good image of where the furniture was placed which helped in getting to the kitchen without a problem. However when he entered said room, which was one he hadn't been all that much in, he met something we all hate.*BANG*

"AHH, GOD DAMN! WHY? WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE LITTLE FINGER THAT HITS SOMETHING?!" Natsu screamed his lungs out, obviously startling Erza in the process.

"N-Natsu? Are you okay?" The red-head inquired from her place on the couch.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry Erza, just pumped against….something." He said, his voice much calmer now which in turn clamed Erza. "I'll be there in a sec, I've got the goods." He continued, his footsteps now coming towards the living room where Erza sat.

Natsu let himself fall back down on the couch next to Erza and placed the candles on top of a tray on the coffee table between the couch and the TV. When the matches flared light filled the room and soon enough the candles were lit and Natsu and Erza could clearly see each other now.

Looking at her face Natsu could tell she was still a little on edge from the previous commotion. "You know Erza…" He spoke, getting her attention before letting a smirk found its way towards his face. "If you wanted to be alone with me at candle light you could have just asked." Natsu teased, a smile replacing his smirk once he saw Erza's blushing cheeks.

"Wha-a-a-at? Natsu I didn't do anything!" Erza defended herself. She had no idea Natsu was teasing her until he broke out in chuckles. "Dummy, don't say things like that." She reprimanded when she realized his actions, slightly slapping his arm, a smile on her face, her thoughts from the darkness now gone.

Natsu could tell she was much better now and couldn't help but be happy himself. "You don't ever have to worry about the dark Erza…..I'm right here." He said in a gentle loving tone.

Erza was taken by surprise with Natsu's declaration but quickly showed him a smile. "I know….and thank you Natsu." She said as she leaned in and their lips met each other. This simple kiss quickly turned into a make-out session with only the lights from the candles as their witnesses.

* * *

 **SO? What do you think of this chapter?**

 **Like always review and tell me your thoughts, it helps a lot to see you guys reviewing and it gives me motivation write the next chapter.**

 **I just needed to put that scene where Natsu bumps with the little finger. WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE SMALL ONE? It hurts so damn much ahahah.**

 **I know nothing much happened in this chapter besides the two getting closer but just put up with me a little more.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one and see ya next time, you rule.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, how is it going?**

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing and following, it means a lot to me to see you guys like this story and actually take the time to leave your thoughts and encourage me. Once again thank you!**

 **I know it has been a while since I last uploaded this story, but yeah you know the reasons… Also if you want don't forget to check on my other ongoing story, The Book of Seilah.**

 **I was brought into light that perhaps I make Erza look a little too much weak, so I'll try to give her a little more strong moments while keeping that shy and nervous side of her. I hope this chapter captures that well enough.**

 **I'll stop talking for now and let you guys enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Snow storms had come and gone. Streets that had once been overflowing with snow were now completely clear all thanks to Christmas getting closer. Every year and without fail, Christmas seemed to bring out the best in people and it was thanks to that fact that people seemed to gather together and make efforts to make their city presentable for Santa's arrival.

Of course with Christmas good spirits aren't the only things that come. This time of year also brings the joy of the next year, but more importantly, it brings the holidays. Holidays which students much appreciate.

Natsu was currently outside Fairy Hill's like he had been ever for the past months ever since he met Erza, waiting for said red head to finish her classes. Today was the last day of school before the holidays and with soccer practices already finished for the rest of year, Natsu had all the intention of spending as much time as he could with Erza.

However he hadn't told Erza that today was the day he intended on confronting Minerva's father, a.k.a. Fairy Hill's principal, on the fact that his daughter ad bullied and almost harassed Erza. Of course he wasn't gonna do this himself. He planned on accompanying Erza and be there for her as support and let he do the talking. Natsu only wanted Erza to enter the holidays with nothing on her shoulders but happiness and freedom.

The pink haired teen was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize the mop of red hair moving through the slightly snow covered yard towards his position. In fact Natsu only registered his surroundings when his eyes were obscured with two small hands. "Guess who?" A cheerful voice all but giggling said.

Natsu found himself smiling as he raised his hands and grasped Erza's. "Umm…I'm gonna guess it's….Erza?" Natsu gently pulled Erza's hands away from his face and turned towards her so he could face her.

Meanwhile, Erza's hands found a resting place on his shoulders as they circled around his neck. The couple found themselves smiling towards one another as they gazed into each other's eyes, before slowly leaning in and kissing.

"I'm pretty sure you cheated back there…" Erza said with a cute pout once the two broke off the kiss.

"Well, if I did what are you gonna do to me?" Natsu teased with a knowing smirk. Erza quickly catching up on what he was saying found herself blushing a new shade of red as she slightly lowered her head.

"S-Shut up, Natsu." She stammered as she let her head fall against his chest, her forehead resting comfortably on Natsu's toned pectorals. "Don't tease me like that…."

"Eheh, sorry Erza." Natsu chuckled as he laced his arms around Erza's small waist and pulled her against him. "You're just too cute when you blush is all." As soon as Natsu said those words he heard a slight giggle, quickly followed by a gentle 'baka'.

The two didn't move for a while, they just let themselves enjoy one another's embrace. Natsu however, knew they had something else important to do.

"Hey Erza?" Natsu called out, getting the red head's attention as she pulled her head back from this chest and looked him in the eyes. "I know this is something you probably don't want to do right now, but don't you think it would be best if he went in and talked to the principal about….that incident with Minerva?"

When Natsu said those words, you could see just by looking at Erza's eyes her demeanor had took a full one eighty turn. Once could see she had gone from cheerful and happy to nervous and insecure.

Natsu didn't say anything else as he looked towards his girlfriend. He knew she was struggling with herself on whether or not she truly wanted to go through with this.

A few seconds passed by before Natsu found himself looking once again into those loving eyes, a new flame being ignited inside of them. Nodding her head, Erza made a stand. "You're right, Natsu, I should go talk with the principle." She said with conviction lacing every word she said.

Slowly grasping his hand, Erza started walking back inside the school, pulling Natsu along the way. Although Erza couldn't see it, Natsu was smiling towards her, nothing but pride written on his face as the two made their way inside.

Principal Jiemma was currently sitting on his desk, loads of paper stacked in front of him as he carefully read each and every one of them. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard quickly followed by an authorization to go in.

* * *

Jiemma was an older man with countless years of experience and never before had he imagined someone, students nevertheless, would be knocking on his office door on the last day before the holidays while no more classes were taking place and the school was pretty much closed.

Looking up to the pair, Jiemma took notice that one of the teenagers could not possibly be one of his students. He was the principal of Fairy Hills, a school restricted to only girls, and one of the two standing in front of him was a boy, fact that had him wondering what were the two doing in his office at that time. _'Pink hair? It can't be him…'._

"How can I help you?" Jiemma inquired, cutting straight to the point. He was known as a strict but fair principal and he intended to keep that image.

"Good evening, principal Jiemma." Erza greeted making a small vow. Natsu on the other hand just let himself stay a little behind his girlfriend. He had no intention of showing any respect to this man, the father of Minerva, a girl who had brought nothing but bad moments to Erza's life. He might not have anything against him, but if Jiemma wanted his respect he would have to earn it….

"You might not recognize me but I'm one of the students here at Fairy Hills, I'm Erza Scarlett."

"Ah yes, Scarlett….The name does sound familiar." The older man breathed out, scratching his chin in the process. "And what brings you here at this hour, miss Scarlett?" Jiemma inquired, his gaze all but trying to dig a hole through Erza.

"I'm here to file a report of bullying!" Erza stated, taking her speech directly to the reason that had brought her there in the first place.

To say Jiemma's interest had been caught was an understatement. If there was one thing he did not tolerate inside his school was mistreat of others. Placing his arms on his desk, Jiemma leaned ever so slightly towards Erza before speaking. "I see. And who was involved in this incident?"

"Myself." Erza admitted. "And your daughter….Minerva."

Finding out his daughter had bullied someone didn't seem to amaze Jiemma as much as Natsu would have thought. In fact, the guy had barely flinched. _'Is this guy made of stone or what?'_.

Letting out a big sight before leaning back into his chair Jiemma let his arms fall on his chair's armrests. "I knew that girl was troublesome…Too much of her mother in her." Jiemma said out loud, more to himself than to anyone else. "I'm sorry for any discomfort and possible harm my daughter may have caused you. I assure you I do not contempt these types of actions and you can trust my word when I say Minerva will not bother you again." Jiemma proceeded, rising from his chair, walking around his desk and placing himself in front of Erza.

Looking up due to the difference in height Erza was met with a kind and gentle face on Jiemma's behalf. _'How can Minerva really be your daughter?'_ She thought to herself.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jiemma asked.

Completely surprised by the course of action Erza could no longer think straight and before she knew it her head was nodding no. "Very well then." Jiemma stated before walking back towards his chair behind the desk. "If there is nothing else please take your leave, I have much to do." He concluded, sitting back.

"Thank you for your understanding, principal Jiemma." Erza said, before vowing once more and turning to leave. She quickly found herself face to face with an opened door, cortesy of Natsu, before leaving the office.

As he made his way out, Natsu took a glance back towards Jiemma, his gaze meeting the principal's one as their eyes locked on one another. Without further courtesies, Natsu nodded his head, signaling Jiemma had earned some respect in his regards, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

' _So that was Igneel's child? It has been a long time….'_

The way back to Erza's place was a quiet one. Neither one of them made any attempt at starting a conversation, they just enjoyed the other's company and presence as they walked hand-in-hand.

"Say Erza.." Natsu called, looking to his side so he could gaze the red-head.

Meeting his gaze with her own, Erza waited for Natsu to continue.

Showing her that smile she all but loved Natsu made one simple question that placed Erza on cloud nine faster than anything before. "Do have plans for Christmas?"

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think of it? Any good? Any bad? Tell me about it in the reviews.**

 **Also since this Minerva part of the story is over I'll gladly hear what you guys think I should make happen before starting another important part of this story.**

 **Like always, follow and review, it helps a lot to know what you guys think.**

 **I'll talk to you next time, see ya. You guys rule!**


End file.
